Secret Love
by LWDandDEGRASSIluver94
Summary: Casey and Derek love each other. They have to keep their relationship a secret from everyone because of their fear of everyones reaction.  Will Casey and Derek be able to keep their love a secret? Dasey and maybe some Lizwin! [Complete!]
1. Chapter 1: Derek's Realization

**Chapter 1: Derek's Realization**

"Sam, I just don't get it!" Derek confides to his best friend.

"What's not to get? You like Casey. I really don't see how you don't get that!" Sam states knowingly.

Derek shifts his phone to the other hand. "Yeah, but what I DON'T get is, why do I always act like…like…like…."

"You hate her?" Sam says cutting Derek off.

"Ummm yeah, exactly, how did you know?" Derek asks.

"WOW, D, are you serious, I just said how u ALWAYS act around her." Sam says rolling his eyes at his confused friend.

Derek stares and then feeling stupid says, "Ohhhh."

"Yeah and I have another question you have known Casey for a year! How long have you liked her?" Sam asks curiously.

"Okay….I know this is gonna sound weird, but… since I first saw her…I think." Derek states staring at Casey's closed bedroom door.

"Really? You have liked her for a year and haven't said anything, and still went on dates with other girls? D I don't get it. And why are you just telling me now?" Sam asks really confused now.

"Well, I guess I've know all along, but I'm just realizing it now. I don't know what to do! I went on a date last night and I wasn't really into it because I realized I liked Casey…and Sam you are not going to believe this...but…but…but…."

"But WHAT? Just spit it out!" Sam yells getting annoyed at how long it's taking Derek to just say what he needs to say.

"I didn't want to kiss my date!" Derek says sounding depressed.

"But…if you liked her all along then why is it affecting you just now?"

"I don't know that's why, I'm asking you!" Derek says annoyed now that am doesn't know the answer.

"Okaaaaaaay then, well I guess its because your realizing it now, but what did this girl do when you didn't kiss her, and who were you on a date with?"

"I was on a date with Brittany Yorkie, you know the hot girl in our French class."

"Awww man, you couldn't realize your obsession with Casey AFTER your date with Brittany?" Sam asked.

"Oh my god, SAM! That is NOT the point, the point is, what do I do about Casey?" Derek asked desperately.

"Oh….ummm...tell her?" Sam said unsurely.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, this is Casey we are talking about, now after these 12 months of me hating her do you really think she will believe me if I walk up to her and go Casey, umm I like you." Derek says sarcastically.

"Oh I can just see what she would say." Sam states laughing.

"DER-EK!" Sam and Derek say at the same time.

Sam and Derek start laughing and then Casey walks out of her bedroom and stands in the doorway of Derek's room.

"DER-EK! Get OFF the phone, I need to call Emily!" Casey complains

"DER-EK! Get off the phone!" Derek mocks.

"Uhhhh, your soooo immature!" Casey statses and leaves the room muttering something under her breath about how infuriating Derek is.

"SOOOO anyway where were we Sam." Derek says purposely loud so Casey will here him.

"Ummm how you're going to tell Casey you like her." Sam says in a umm how did you forget that sort of tone.

Derek walks across the room and closes the door, so he could tell Sam, what he just figured out.

"Sam, I don't think I like her." Derek says dramtically.

"What do YOU mean YOU don't like her? What the……."

Derek cuts him off. "I don't think I like her…..I think I LOVE her!"

"Oh come on you just realized you like her after a year, but now your saying you love her?"

"Yeah, I'm just remembering on TV how when the characters loved each other they acted mean to each other at first and then one of them realized they like the other character and told a friend, and that's what I'm doing with you. The character always realized the love each other after that. I know, I know it sounds all lovey dovey, but you don't feel what I feel when I'm in the same room as her."

"Oh... dude, I really don't know what you should do, look I got to go. Bye!" Sam says and then Derek hears Sam click off, meaning he's not there anymore.

"Oh God, what am I going to do?" Derek asks himself clicking off the phone!


	2. Chapter 2: Casey's Realization

"Hey Em." Casey greeted her friend.

"Hey Case. Derek finally got off the phone?" Emily asked.

"Yeah how did yeah know he was on the phone?" Casey wondered

"Umm, you said you would call me back in 15 minutes and that was an hour ago."

"Ohh, he was on the phone with Sam, I don't know what could have been so important that he had be on the phone for an hour!" Casey complained as usual about Derek.

"Okay, now what was the important thing you had to tell me?" Emily asked wondering what her best friend was going to tell her, it must be important if she had to call her back so she could think of words to describe what she was going to tell her.

"I really don't know how to say this, I'm probably wrong, yeah I'm wrong, I mean I have to be right?" Casey asks in wonderment

"I might be able to give you an answer if I knew what you were TALKING about Casey?"

"Okay, I know this is going to sound completely absurd, but I think I might like Derek." Casey says amazed at what she was saying.

"WHAT?!?" Emily asks even more amazed than Casey was.

"I know! I can't explain it, I just have this weird feeling when I'm around him, not a feeling like I hate him, but like a feeling I have when I have a crush on someone! I don't even believe what I'm saying I MUST be wrong!"

"Who knows, maybe you should talk to him, see if he has the same feeli…."

"YA right, we are talking about DEREK!" Casey cuts Emily off.

"I know but, maybe, just, maybe he feels the same way."

"You know what? I'm just going to ignore these feeling, I probably don't really like him, I'm not going to put to much thought into these supposed feelings."

"Oh okay, but if you want to talk about it just call me, okay?" Emily tells her friend.

"Edwin, Lizzie, Derek, Casey, Marti, DINNER!" Nora yells up the stairs.

"Okay, well I got to go, Mom is calling me for dinner." Casey says and clicks off the phone.

"These feeling aren't real, they CAN'T be!" Casey says trying to reassure herself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Confusion At Dinner

Everyone is sitting around the dinner table waiting to eat.

"Nora, why can't we eat I'm starving!" Edwin complains while trying to steal a piece of chicken, but Lizzie hits his hand away.

"We have to wait for Derek and Edwin if you touch the food again your not gonna eat tonight." George warns Edwin.

"But we always start without Derek." Edwin complains not giving up.

"That's when he's not home. But he's right upstairs, I'm sure he will be down in a minute." Nora says trying to be patient.

At that moment Derek walks down the stairs, and everyone stares at him. Then Edwin yells, "YES, I can eat!"

"What's everyone staring at?" Derek asks confused.

"I called you 15 minutes ago for dinner." Nora says annoyed.

"Oh well, I heard you, but I was thinking about something and I didn't want to lose the thought. You could have started without me you know"

"Ee, I wold wu we could stawt without hem." Edwin says with a mouth full of chicken and stuffing even more chicken in his mouth.

"Ewww Edwin don't talk with your mouth full!" Casey yells at him disgusted.

Edwin stuck his tongue out at Casey showing her a tongue with half chewed food on it.

"EWW I'm trying to eat!" Casey says gagging.

"Yeah me to!" Lizzie says giving Edwin a disgusted look and Edwin sticks his tongue out at Lizzie.

George gives Edwin a look like if he doesn't stop he's going to be REALLY sorry and he stops.

"Well, for once I wanted to eat like a family since your never home for dinner." Nora says.

"Yeah, so just sit down and eat Derek!" George commands Derek.

_Wow, his hair looks kind of hot like that! Whoa, Casey you did NOT just say that. Come on snap out of it Casey, you DON'T really like him! Oh my god he just moved his head and his hair moved into his eyes, it looks even hotter, why is he doing this to me? Snap out of it Ca…_

Lizzie is tapping me on the shoulder and I turn and look at her, she motions for me to come closer and I lean down closer her to while she whispers something in my ear.

"Why are you staring at Derek?" She whispers.

"Oh…..umm….well..the way he was chewing was disgusting." Casey whispers back.

"Eww why would you be staring at that then?" Lizzie asks.

"I don't know I guess I was just amazed at how disgusting it was, I mean I didn't know it was possible to look so disgusting while eating!" Casey says hoping that that was a good enough excuse to please her sister.

It doesn't look like Lizzie bought it, but she drops the subject and continues eating.

I didn't notice I was still staring at him, until he goes, "Umm, can I help you?"

"Oh, um, no, why do you ask?" Casey asks trying to cover up that she was staring at him.

"Maybe, because you were at staring at him." Edwin retorts.

"She was staring at him because she was amazed at how disgusting his chewing was." Lizzie joins in.

"What the fu…!" Derek starts.

"DEREK Marti is here!" Nora cuts him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Why did Smerek have to stop what he was saying because I'm here!" Marti asks confused.

"Because….because….just because, okay?" George badly explains to Marti.

"Because Marti, Derek is bad and was going to say a bad word that you're not supposed to hear." Casey explained.

"Oh." Marti said.

"Can we just have a peaceful dinner for once, PLEASE?" Nora pleaded with her family.

Everyone sat there quietly and ate for the rest of the time.

"Can I be excused, I have homework." Casey asked.

"Fine." Nora said.

_Thank god, it took every force of my being not to look at Derek! If I had to stay at that table any longer there's no way I would have been able to stop myself from looking at him._

Derek gets up and starts to walk up the stairs, but then, George asks, "Can't you be at least a little respectful and ask to be excused?"

"I never have before, why start now?" and with that he walked up the stairs.

"I should have taught him better manners." George says regretting how he taught his sons.

"It's okay Dad, we all make mistakes." Edwin says.

George glares at him and Edwin looks away.

"Edwin your excused." George tells him.

"But Dad, I'm not d…"

"LEAVE!"

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow!" He says as he gets up to leave.

"Daddy, I don't want these brussel sprouts." Marti complains.

"Fine, your excused, too, Marti." George says annoyed with his children's manners.

"Okay, ummm, I guess I'm done now." Lizzie says and gets up, and walks up the stairs.

"Well that was a nice family dinner." Nora says sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." George says.

"Did you see Casey staring at Derek?" Nora asks.

"Yeah what was up with that, she was amazed at how disgusting he was eating Lizzie said."

"I know, I think there's something up with them. We have to find out, let's pay more attention to Casey and Derek." Nora says, trying to figure out what's going on with her two oldest kids.


	4. Chapter 4: Lizzie and Edwin's Discovery

**Chapter 4: Lizzie and Edwin's Discovery**

Once Casey got up to her room, she turned on her computer and looked at her buddy list to see if Emily was on. She saw that she was away and IMed her anyway.

Casey: Emily!!! I need to talk to you!!!

Auto response from Emily: I'm eating dinner right now. If this is Casey, don't worry I'll be right back so you can tell me all about your latest problem then. If this is Derek, call me LOL. If this is anyone else, I'll be back soon.

Casey: EM, please hurry back!

Casey got up and turned her stereo on. Then she went and laid on her bed thinking about Derek,

_I can't like Derek, I am he's Derek, I hate him right, I'm supposed to hate him, aren't I? Ohhh I don't know what to do, we are step siblings, so I can't like him because its like illegal! Casey, YOU DON'T LIKE DEREK! YOU DON'T LIKE DEREK! YOU DON'T LIKE DER…!_

Just then Casey hears the IM sound going off on her computer.

_YES! Emily is back!_

Emily: Hey Case, what's up?

Casey: I have a BIG problem!

Emily: What's wrong?

Casey: I think I really do like Derek, tonight at Derek I was staring at him, the way his hair moved when he moved his head, the way he chewed his food EVERYTHING!

Emily: Girl, you got it bad you said Derek instead of dinner.

Casey: I did?

Casey: Ohh, oops.

Emily: When you replace the word you mean with the guys name it means your in love with him according to the latest issue of my fav magazine Teen Glam! The issue is "Teen Love", and replacing the word you mean with his name is a sign.

Casey: Whoa, whoa, whoa, I CAN'T be in LOVE with Derek! Can I?

Emily: I don't know Case, maybe. Well, there goes my chance with Derek. 

Casey: Em are you serious!

Emily: Kidding, kidding, I always knew we wouldn't be together anyway! LOL!

Casey: You're not helping!

Emily: Why don't you come over? We can talk about it her.

Casey: Okay, I'll be there in like five mintes.

Emily: Okay, see ya here bye!

Casey: Bye! See ya at your place!

Casey gets up from her computer, and walks into the hall, down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to Emily's!" Casey yells to her Mom.

"Okay, be back by 10, it's a school night!" Nora yells back

Casey walks out of the her house and over to Emily's house.

…...Meanwhile in Lizzie's Room

Edwin is pacing back and forth, while Lizzie is sitting at her bed staring at him waiting for him to start talking.

"Why exactly, are you in my room?" Lizzie asks Edwin.

"Because we have to figure out why, Casey was staring at Derek!" Edwin exclaims.

"Whyyyy, it's not a big deal, I asked her and she said it was because, she was amazed at how disgusting he was eating or something like that." Lizzie says not understanding why Edwin was making such a big deal out of this.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, did YOU actually believe her."

"Well, at first no, but I couldn't think of any other explanation for it, I mean if I Derek was just some guy that was here for dinner, I would think Casey had a crush on him, but this is Derek, the person Casey hates the most about this family."

"What if..what if Casey likes Derek!"

Lizzie starts laughing hysterically and then is joined by Edwin. Derek is walking by and is staring at them because they are both on the floor their laughing so hard.

"Umm..whats soo funny?" Derek asks.

"Oh…nothing." Edwin says refusing to tell Derek what they thought, because obviously Casey liking Derek, is ridiculous.

"I SAID, what's soo funny!" Derek says annoyed their not telling him and coming towards Edwin, ready to hurt him

"Okay, okay we'll tell you, tell him Lizzie." Edwin says running behind Lizzie.

"Your pathetic Ed, okay well you know how Casey was staring at you during dinner?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well, we thought it might be because she likes you!" Lizzie says starting to laugh again.

"Oh, well yeah right like that would ever happen, I mean, I know I'm irrestible, but this is Casey you're talking about." Derek says just standing there in Lizzie's room

_Could Casey really like me? Could that really be the reason she was staring at me? No, this is Casey we are talking about, she probably really did think the way I was eating was the most disgusting thing she has ever seen. There's no point in getting my hopes up and thinking she actually likes me. I can't believe I like Cas…_

"Derek, Derek, HELLO!" Edwin and Lizzie are yelling at him.

"Huh?" Derek asks them confused.

"You like spaced out for a minute." Lizzie tells him.

"Oh, yeah, just tired I guess." Derek says trying to make up an excuse.

"But, you slept until noon." Edwin says.

"I SAID I was tired don't question me!"

"Okay, Okay!" Edwin says.

Derek walks down the hall and out of sight.

"Well, um, that was weird." Says Lizzie.

"Yeah, I think we should check Casey's room and look for a diary or something. I heard her tell Nora she was going to Emily's house."

"Okay, but if we get caught I'm blaming this all on you." Lizzie tells him.

"Yeah, whatever, just come on." Edwin says, pulling her out of the room and walkig down the hall to Casey's room.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Lizzie.

"Anything, that can tell us if she likes Derek." Edwin says while looking around, he walks by her computer and sees an IM up on her computer.

"Lizzie, I think I found something!" Edwin says excitedly.

"Really, what?" Lizzie says while walking over to the computer

"This!" He says and points at the IM with Emily on the computer.

Casey: Emily!!! I need to talk to you!!!

Auto response from Emily: I'm eating dinner right now. If this is Casey, don't worry I'll be right back so you can tell me all about your latest problem then. If this is Derek, call me LOL. If this is anyone else, I'll be back soon.

Casey: EM, please hurry back!

Emily: Hey Case, what's up?

Casey: I have a BIG problem!

Emily: What's wrong?

Casey: I think I really do like Derek, tonight at Derek I was staring at him, the way his hair moved when he moved his head, the way he chewed his food EVERYTHING!

Emily: Girl, you got it bad you said Derek instead of dinner.

Casey: I did?

Casey: Ohh, oops.

Emily: When you replace the word you mean with the guys name it means your in love with him according to the latest issue of my fav magazine Teen Glam! The issue is "Teen Love", and replacing the word you mean with his name is a sign.

Casey: Whoa, whoa, whoa, I CAN'T be in LOVE with Derek! Can I?

Emily: I don't know Case, maybe. Well, there goes my chance with Derek. 

Casey: Em are you serious!

Emily: Kidding, kidding, I always knew we wouldn't be together anyway! LOL!

Casey: You're not helping!

Emily: Why don't you come over? We can talk about it her.

Casey: Okay, I'll be there in like five mintes.

Emily: Okay, see ya here bye!

Casey: Bye! See ya at your place!

"Oh. My. God!" Lizzie says amazed.

"I know, I can't believe it either." Edwin says.

"I just can't believe Casey likes Derek, I'm speechless!" Lizzie says still amazed.

"Should we tell Derek?" Edwin asks.

"NO! We have already invaded Casey's privacy, but if we tell Derek, he will probably make fun of her even more than he already does, or use it as blackmail, or…or..BOTH!" Lizzie yells at Edwin.

"But, doesn't he deserve to know?"

"No! Now lets get out of here, we have our answer!" Lizzie commands and pulls Edwin out of Casey's room.

Lizzie walks into her room and closes the door, leaving Edwin in the hallway by himself. Edwin walks to the stairs to his bedroom in the attic, and starts to go up the steps, but then turns around and looks at Derek's bedroom door trying to decide whether he should, listen to Lizzie, or tell his brother.


	5. Chapter 5: OH MY GOD! Casey Loves Me!

Hey ppl this is the 5th chapter of my story! Thanks for the reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I will write. There is going to be more Dasey really soon! I think in the 6th or 7th chapter it will start, but I'm not sure yet, enjoy and I hope you like!!! Please tell me what you think, because this is my first story and I want to know what you guys think of my writing!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD if I did I would so make Dasey happen and the show would be called Life With Dasey!!!

**Chapter 5: OH MY GOD! Casey loves ME!**

Edwin is standing in the hallway trying to decide if she should tell Derek or not.

_If I tell Derek, Lizzie will kill me, but if I don't tell Derek, and he finds out about Casey liking, him, and some how, finds out I knew, I'm dead! Well, either way I'm dead, so mine as well tell Derek._

Edwin walks down the hall, to Derek's room, and knocks on the door.

"Who is it, and what do you want?" Derek yells.

"Its Edwin and I want to talk to you!" Edwin yells back.

"Uhh, fine come in." Derek says.

Edwin opens the door, and walks in.

"What do you want Ed. I'm trying to avoid doing my homework."

"Well, Lizzie told me not to tell you, so maybe I'll just go! Yeah, I'll go!"

"NO, get back here, you're in here, so you're going to tell me whatever you were going to tell me!" Derek commands Edwin.

"Okay, okay….Casey likes you." Edwin mumbles, wishing he hadn't come in here.

"WHAT! You know this HOW? Derek asks amazed.

"Well…."

"HOW?!?" Derek screams.

"Why don't I just show you."

"What are you going to show me Ed?"

"Something in Casey's room."

"Won't she notice when we walk in?" Derek says rolling his eyes at his brother's stupideness.

"She's at Emily's."

"Okay, let's go, and make it quick!"

Edwin and Derek walked down the hall and opened Casey's door quietly so Lizzie wouldn't hear.

"So what proof do you have that Casey likes me?" Derek asks trying to hide his excitement.

_Why does Derek seem excited? Could he like Casey back?_

"There's an IM to Emily that she forgot to exit out of." Edwin says and walks over to the computer and points to the IM.

Derek follows Edwin over to the computer and reads the IM, one part catches his eye immediatly.

Casey: I think I really do like Derek, tonight at Derek I was staring at him, the way his hair moved when he moved his head, the way he chewed his food EVERYTHING!

Emily: Girl, you got it bad you said Derek instead of dinner.

Casey: I did?

Casey: Ohh, oops.

Emily: When you replace the word you mean with the guys name it means your in love with him according to the latest issue of my fav magazine Teen Glam! The issue is "Teen Love", and replacing the word you mean with his name is a sign.

Casey: Whoa, whoa, whoa, I CAN'T be in LOVE with Derek! Can I?

"She loves me? Umm….WHOA!" Derek says amazed, even more amazed than Edwin and Lizzie when they found out.

"Yup…apparently!" Edwin replies.

"WOW! Um..I'm going to go back to my room now." Derek says in shock.

Derek walks out of the room, Edwin following him. Derek walks down the hall to his room and closes the door and lies down on his bed.

_I can't believe Casey loves me! I wonder if she gets this weird feeling when I'm in the room, like I get when she's in the room! I have to call Sam!_

Derek picks up his phone and called Sam.

"Answer, answer, answer!" Derek yells into the phone, and Sam answers on the last ring.

"Hey, D, what's up?" Sam says into the phone.

"Casey LOVES me!" Derek exclaims.

"What? You talked to her?" Sam asks confused.

"No, Edwin and Lizzie found an IM she left up on her computer and she was telling Emily that she thought she really liked me and couldn't stop staring at me at dinner.

"But, that doesn't mean she LOVES you that means she LIKES you."

"Yeah, but she said , tonight at Derek I was staring at him, and then Emily said if you replace the word you mean with a guys name you love him or something, I don't know, but that's what it said."

"You're not acting very Derekish, D!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your not talking like you usually do, you must be in love."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, what is there TO do?"

"Umm….tell her! If she likes you, and you like her why not, she feels the same way as you it sounds like?"

"Because…I don't know just because!" Derek says

_Whoa I sounded like Dad just then, he said almost the same thing when he was explaining why I couldn't say fuck in front of Marti._

"Okay, well I have to finish my homework now. Bye."

"Bye!" Derek said

_Is Sam, psychotic? He actually thought I should tell Casey, I like him! I can't do that, we can't like each other its illegal isn't it? Isn't it?_


	6. Chapter 6: Our Secret Relationship

This is the 6th chapter of my story, and there might be some Dasey in this chapter wink wink lol, the more reviews I get the faster I will write, I hope you like this tory so far, and tell me what you think!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD if I did I would so make Dasey happen and the show would be called Life With Dasey!!!

**Chapter 6: Our Secret Relationship **

It's Monday morning, and Sam is looking for Casey in the halls of their school.

_Where could she be? I have to find her before homeroom. Oh there she is, by her locker! Why didn't I think of looking there in the first place? Duh Sam, I swear you're so dumb sometimes! Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I just call me dumb? Okay just go talk to Casey now._

"Hey! Casey." Sam yells across the hall while walking over to her locker.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Casey asks.

"Um, can I talk to her in private, Emily?

"Oh, sure, go ahead." Emily says giving Casey a what's going on look, while she walks away.

"What's going on?" Casey asks looking at Sam confused.

"Okay, I have to tell you something, but you CAN'T tell Derek I told you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Casey agrees

"Okay. Since Derek won't tell you, I will."

"Tell me what?" Casey asks still confused.

"Well, your probably not going to believe this, but Derek loves you."

Casey's mouth drops open and she says, "Wh-What?"

"He loves you, I told him to tell you, but he doesn't listen."

"Oh, but, did he actually tell you he loves me?" Casey asks not convinced that Derek really loves her.

"I'll tell you exactly what he said, and I quote "I don't think I like her…..I think I LOVE her!"

"Oh, I can't believe this, I mean I believe you Sam, I just can' believe this is happening to me!"

"It's okay Casey, I know you like him, you don't have to keep it a secret from me."

"WHAT! How do you know that? I mean was I that obvious?" Casey asks amazed that Sam knew.

"No, Derek, told me, and I'm not going to tell you how he found out."

"Oh come on tell me, please Sam?" Casey begs.

"No I'm sor….!"

As he's saying that the bell rings for homeroom.

"Remember you didn't here it from me." Sam yells while running to homeroom, leaving Casey there amazed at what she just found out.

Emily walks back to Casey from where she was standing listening to Casey and Sam's whole conversation.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Emily asks.

"Yes, but we have homeroom, and if we don't go they will think we're skipping!"

"Casey, you just found out your step brother loves you, isn't that a good enough reason to skip school?"

"You just don't want to go to school."

"Well that too, but I care about you, you're my best friend. We have to talk about this."

"Fine we will sit in the back of the room and talk about it, I am NOT skipping."

"Oh, fine!"

They walked into homeroom and walked to the back of the room and sat down in two open desks that were next to each other.

"I can't believe he loves me and knows I love him!" Casey says in a whisper.

"Yeah I can't believe it either." 

"I'm glad I didn't skip because you're not being much of a help!"

"You have to talk to him!"

"You know what? I think I will, at home, I can't ignore these feeling, and if Sam is right and Derek has feeling for me too, then we should talk about it. And if Sam lied and Derek doesn't like me, remind me to kill him."

"Okay."

After school is over, Casey is in her room, doing home work, waiting for Derek to get home so she can talk to him. Finally she hears Derek come in the house and come up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Then she hears the door shut. Casey gets up from her computer and walks out of her room and down the hall to Derek's room. She knocks on the door and waits for Derek to let her in.

"Who is it?" He calls from behind the door.

"Casey." She calls back.

"Oh, come in."

Casey opens the door and walks in. "Hi."

"Hi. So…what did you want?"

"Oh..um..well..I just wanted to tell you that…that…that.."

"That what?" Derek says trying to sound annoyed but not able to.

"That you're hot, and I don't hate how you were chewing your food last night, I thought that that was hot too, and the way your hair moves when you move your head! I love you Derek!" Casey exclaims and moves in and kisses Derek. Derek throws his arms around her waist and kisses her back, pushing his tongue in his mouth. They stop to come up for breath after about ten minutes.

"I love you too" Derek whispers and they start making out for the next half hour.

"Can we really have a relationship? I mean, what would my Mom think, what would George think, what would Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti think?" Casey asks still short of breath from the amazing make out session her and Derek just had.

"I don't know, but nothing is going to keep me away from you Casey McDonald, I know you thought I hated you, but I loved you from the moment I saw you! No one can keep us apart!"

"Yeah, except the law! Isn't it incest?"

"I don't know, we can look it up though." Derek says while walking over to his computer and putting the internet up. He searched for online dictionaries and clicked on one. Then he search incest.

**in·cest**   
n.

Sexual relations between persons who are so closely related that their marriage is illegal or forbidden by custom.

The statutory crime of sexual relations with such a near relative.

"It doesn't sound like its illegal, Derek."

"Yeah, but lets keep it a secret relationship, okay?" Casey says worried at what people will think, yet not caring at the same time.

"Yeah, we will keep it a secret!" Derek agrees.


	7. Chapter 7: WHOA! I Did NOT Just See That

Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD if I did I would so make Dasey happen and the show would be called Life With Dasey!!!

This is my 7th Chapter, I hope you like it. Edwin is going to see something he never thought he'd see in this chapter.

P.S. read the authors note at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 7: WHOA! I did NOT Just See That!**

Lizzie is in Edwin's room, talking about Casey and how she loves Derek.

"I feel so bad for Casey, I mean it's a good thing Derek doesn't know that she loves him, because if he did he would make fun of her…or…or…WORSE!

"Yeah, uh, it's a good thing we didn't tell him, yeah!" Edwin says feeling guilty.

"YOU TOLD HIM DIDN'T YOU?!?" Lizzie screams.

"No, No, I swear!" Edwin says backing away from Lizzie.

"Yeah, you did, because you couldn't betray your brother could you? Could you?" Lizzie yells.

_Whoa, she should be a lawyer, she read my mind, I'm scared, if I tell her I DID tell Derek, people are going to find me dead in some dumpster somewhere!_

"I swear I didn't tell him!" Edwin says hoping she would believe him.

"Do you really think I'll believe you, you moron?"

"Well, I was hoping you would!"

"Thanks for the confession, your SUCH an idiot."

"But, but, he hasn't made fun of her so far!" _That I know of at least!_

"Go tell Derek that he better not make fun of Casey, pay him or something, just MAKE SURE he doesn't make FUN of her!" Lizzie yells gritting her teeth.

"Okay, okay, I'll go talk to him!" Edwin says backing towards the door.

"Good, now GO!" Lizzie screams making Edwin run out of the room, Lizzie behind him going back to her room, and pushing Edwin towards Derek's door, before walking into her room and shutting the door.

Edwin opens the door, to Derek's room, and Edwin's eyes widen, and mouth drops open in shock.

"Um….Ed." Derek says embarrassed.

"OH MY GOD! Oh my god, oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Casey is saying over and over again while frantically trying to put her clothes back on.

"Umm…I'm going to go now!" Edwin says pointing towards the door and running out, closing the door behind him.

"OH MY GOD!" Casey screams again

"Umm…whoa.!" Derek says embarrassed still.

"DEREK! He walked in on us…having...having…doing IT!" Casey says not able to get the actual word out of her mouth.

"WOW!" Derek says amazed his brother, walked in on him and Casey, and not sure if he actually knew what they were doing.

…**.Meanwhile Outside Lizzie's Room**

"LIZZE, LIZZIE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Edwin screams.

"What?" She says, while opening the door, annoyed with Edwin still

Edwin runs in exasperated and sits down saying, "Oh my god!"

"What happened? Did you tell him not to make fun of Casey? You BETTER have!" Lizzie yellls

"Um….I don't think I have to!"

"Um…why?"

"Well…I…..kind of…sort of…walked in on them."

"Walked in on who?" Lizzie asks confused.

"Derek and Casey!"

"I don't mean to sound stupid...but...doing what?" Lizzie asks still confused.

"You know….doing it!"

"OH MY GOD! Are you sure? I mean they could have been…"

"No, I'm sure!"

"Whoa!" Lizzie asks amazed.

"I know whoa!" Edwin agrees.

"Um…I don't know what to say!"

"Me either."

…**Meanwhile, Back in Derek's Room**

"I love you, Derek, but if we are going to do this, we can't do it when people are here!"

"Your right!" Derek agrees.

"So, what do we do about Edwin?"

"I don't know, but we have to do SOMETHING!" Derek says.

**A/N**: I'm going on vacation in a few days, and I have to pack and stuff, so I don't know how quickly I can update, but I will try to update fast!


	8. Chapter 8: Lizzie's Warning

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please tell me what you think about this chapter, I don't really like it that much, I think it's just there so I can continue the story and make it more interesting. Sorry, no Dasey action this chapter :(. But, yeah, please tell, me if you like it or not, because I want to know if I'm wasting my time writing this story, or any story for that matter lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD, I wish I did, but I don't, if I did it would be called Life With Dasey, like I said before.**

**Chapter 8: Lizzie's Warning**

Derek is standing outside Edwin's room, and has been knocking on the door, for two minutes already.

"Come on, Ed! How long can it take to answer the door! I'm just going to come in now!" Derek screams through the door.

Casey comes up behind him and starts talking, that made Derek jump because he wasn't expecting her to be there. "If he isn't answering the door, then he's probably not there."

"Yeah, but this is Edwin, he's probably trying to figure out what he just saw or something."

"I can guarantee, he's not in there! Wanna make a bet?" Casey asked.

"Fine, if I win I get to take you ANYWHERE I want, and if you win I get to take you anywhere you want" said Derek sure he would win, because Edwin is his brother, and he knows his brother.

"Fine, but, FYI, Edwin is in Lizzie's room." Casey said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know this? Huh? Huh?" Derek asked sure Casey was wrong.

"I heard them talking, now unless Marti sounds like a twelve year old boy, it was Edwin Lizzie was talking to." Casey says her smile growing.

"Fine, but just to make sure, I'm going to check." Derek says not giving up.

"Oh, be my guest." Casey said moving out of the way for Derek

Derek walked down the hall and knocked on Lizzie's door.

"Can I come in?" asked Derek.

"Yeah sure." Lizzie said opening the door.

"Damm!" Derek said under his breath after seeing Edwin and then screamed, "Casey you win!"

"Told you!" Casey said walking up behind him again.

"Huh?" asked Edwin and Lizzie together.

"We had a bet, Derek was looking for Edwin, and was knocking on his bedroom door for two minutes. I bet that you were in here after I heard you two talking." Casey said happy about winning the bet.

"Oh, why were you looking for me?" Edwin asked uncomfortably knowing Derek wanted to talk about what he saw.

"Why don't we talk in my room, or your room if you want." Derek suggests.

"There's no point. Edwin told me everything." Lizzie says wanting to know what Derek was going to tell Edwin.

"Shit!" Casey exclaimed, not wanting Lizzie to know what she and Derek were doing.

"Okay, sit down guys." Derek told them.

Edwin and Lizzie sat down on Lizzie's bed, and waited for Derek or Casey to start talking.

"Um…so…well…." Derek said, not knowing what to say.

"Derek, I'll handle this. Edwin, do you know what we were doing." Casey asked hoping he would say no.

"Yes." Edwin said slowly nodding his head.

"Okay, well, there aren't really words to describe how embarrassed I am, sooo……Lets just make a deal, okay?" Casey said hoping they would agree.

"Hold on a second! You scarred me for life, and you expect me to just make a deal? I will have to live with that image for the rest of my life! You owe me big!" Edwin says trying to guilt them into giving him something, well Casey at least.

"Edwin…" Derek started, but Casey interrupted him.

"He's right Derek, what do you want Ed?" Casey asks feeling defeated.

"Hey, I had to hear about it!" Lizzie asks trying to get something out of this for herself.

"Don't even try it Liz!" Casey said warningly.

"You know what I would like? I want, Casey to do all my homework for a month, and Derek to do all my chores for a month." Edwin said smiling.

"Why do I have to do your homework?" Casey asked annoyed with the idea of more homework.

"Well, if I Derek did my homework, I would fail!"

"So true." Derek agreed.

"Fine, I'll do your home work, but don't expect A's."

"All I'm asking for is a B. Derek, do you agree?"

"Fine, but only if you agree, to whatever deal Casey was going to make with you guys." Derek agreed.

"Okay." Edwin and Lizzie agreed.

"What's the deal?" Lizzie asked.

"You are not allowed to tell ANYONE, about what you saw, or heard, in Lizzie's case. If you do, I will KILL you!" Casey said, hoping she sounded scary.

"Okay, fine, but if you don't do my homework, Casey, or my chores, Derek, everyone will find out!" Edwin warned them.

"Hey, I have no reason to agree to this!" Lizzie complained.

"Lizzie, my life will be over if you tell anyone, please, don't tell." Casey begged.

"Fine, but, Derek, if it was you begging I wouldn't be agreeing."

"Ooh, harsh much Liz?" Derek asked.

"Derek, can I talk to you, alone!"

"Umm, okay, I guess." Derek agreed confused.

Casey and Edwin left the room, and Lizzie closed the door.

"I'm only going to warn you once!" She says bitterly.

"Warn me? You?" Derek asks laughing.

"Shut up and listen!" Lizzie exclaims.

"Okay, okay!" Derek says shutting up.

"If Casey is pregnant, or something else happens to her because of this relationship, or whatever it is you two have, you're going DOWN!" Lizzie yells.

"What the fuck, Lizzie, what's your problem?"

"My problem is I don't want Casey to get hurt! Now leave!" Lizzie yells.

Derek walks out of the room and Lizzie slams the door shut behind him.

"Wow, what's her problem?" Derek says to himself.

**A/N Please tell me what you think of this story! I need to know, if know one reviews I am not updating this story, the more reviews I get the faster I will update this story! If story deprivation is what I need to do to get some reviews, I am willing to do it!**


	9. Chapter 9: The BIG Surprise!

**A/N Okay, this is a REALLY dramatic chapter. As you can see, by the name of the chapter, there is a BIG surprise! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I like it. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, ad I don't know how much I can update. I am bringing my lap top but I don't know if I will have internet access, so….. I refuse to update if you don't review! So if you want it updated you MUST review, oh and tell me what you think of my writing! I want to know if it's good or not!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own LWD! Wouldn't it be great if I did though! Hehehe**

**R&R!!**

**Chapter 9: The BIG Surprise!**

Derek is knocking on Casey's door. "Hey Casey, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, come on in!" She says happy that Derek is at her door.

"Lizzie has issues. No offense."

"Why, what did she say to you?" Casey asked.

"She went all over protective mother on me, and she's your YOUNGER sister. She told me if I got you pregnant or hurt you in any way because of this relationship I'm going down."

"WHAT? She said WHAT?" Casey asked surprised.

"That if…"

Casey cut him off, "No it was a rhetorical question. I can't believe she said the, me being pregnant part, I mean that couldn't happen unless…unless…OH MY GOD!" Casey screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Derek asked concerned.

"Um…we…we…forgot…we forgot. OH MY GOD!" Casey yelled at se started crying.

Derek seemed to understand where she was going with this and hugged her. Casey cried on his shoulder, and Derek didn't say anything, all he wanted to do was comfort her. He didn't want to see Casey hurt, because it hurt him seeing Casey hurt. She cried for at least fifteen minutes on Derek's shoulder.

"Casey, it will be okay, this doesn't mean you're pregnant." Derek said softly trying to comfort her.

"Yeah but there's a good possibility!" Casey said starting to calm down.

"Well, you can go buy a pregnancy test."

"WHAT? NO! That would be so embarrassing!"

"I'll do it then, I'll go right now!" Derek said running out of the room, to go to the nearest pharmacy.

Casey started crying again. _I don't want to be a mother at 16! This can't be happening to me! But, at least it's with Derek, and not some guy I hate! At least it's with a guy I love! But, maybe I'm not pregnant! Come on Casey, be optimistic!_

Edwin knocked on the door and waited to be let in, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Casey wiped her face and tried to appear happy.

"C-Come in." Casey said.

Edwin entered slowly, and was surprised to see just Casey in there. "Where's Derek, I've been looking for him?"

"Oh…umm…he w-went to the store." Casey said trying not to start crying again.

"For what, Derek NEVER goes to the store."

"I d-don't know!"

"Oh, whatever, bye."

Edwin walked out of the room and went to Lizzie's room again and didn't bother knocking, because whenever Lizzie didn't want people to see what she was doing she actually locked the door.

"Hey Liz!"

"What do you want now Ed?"

"Oh, nothing just came to tell you your sister is acting weird."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know her voice was shaking and she looked depressed, maybe it was because Derek wasn't there, I don't know."

"I bet Derek hurt her! I'm gonna go talk to her!"

She walked out of the room and knocked on Casey's door.

"Y-yes?" Casey asked.

"It's Lizzie. Can I come in?"

"S-sure, Liz, come on in." Casey said her voice still shaking.

Lizzie opened the door and walked over to Casey and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong Case?" Lizzie asked concerned.

"N-nothing."

"Then why is your voice shaking? You've been crying haven't you? I bet its Derek's fault! I warned hi…!"

"L-lizzie stop, Derek has nothing to do with it!"

"Oh, then what's wrong Casey?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No your not, there had to be a reason you were crying! Why?"

"Oh, fine, I just have so much work to do! My home work and now all of Edwin's homework! There's just so much to do!" Casey says the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh, but why are you crying over that?"

"Stress."

"Maybe I can get Edwin to agree that you don't have to do his home work. I'll make him agree, I have ways of making him listen to me."

"No Liz, its fine, I'm going to start my homework. Tell Edwin to bring his over, okay?"

"Um, okay, I guess." Lizzie says while walking out of her sister's room and closing the door.

_Oh, thank god she's gone. I hate lying to Lizzie, but I can't tell her the truth, she would immediately tell Mom! I'm not even sure if I am pregnant anyway! Better pull yourself together case! Edwin's coming soon to drop off his home work! Take deep breaths slowly Case! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! _

She heard a knock on her door and said, "Come in!" _YES! The crying voice is gone!_

"Hey Casey, heres my homework and heres the paper that tells you what to do for each assignment. Have fun! I'm sure I will!" Edwin says enthusiastically.

"Oh joy, I get to go back to seventh grade!" Casey says sarcastically.

"Have fun! I'm gonna go play video games." Edwin says and leaves.

Casey starts his homework and is amazed at how easy it is. She remembered in seventh grade when this stuff seemed hard.

_Wow this is so easy, I mean 3__3__(4x), how much easier could it get?_

She was ten minutes into Edwin's homework when she heard someone coming up the stairs and knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" She yells.

"Derek, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in." Casey says getting nervous, because she was going to find out if she was pregnant in just a couple of minutes.

Derek walks in and puts his bag down on her desk.

"You wouldn't believe what the lady working at the check-out counter of the pharmacy said to me!"

"What?"

"She was giving me all these weird looks when I was looking at the pregnancy tests, then I went to pay for it, and she's like, "Wow, how old is your girlfriend? Thirteen?" and I'm like "Excuse me?" then she's like "You heard me, aren't you, a little young for this?" and I was getting really annoyed with her and said "Shut up, lady and mind your own business!" She didn't say anything after that, she just swiped it and told me the price and I left."

"Oh, well I guess I better go, use it." Casey says depressed.

"Yeah, I'll wait in my room, so people won't ask why I'm outside the bathroom or why I'm in your room."

"Okay." She says, she grabs the bag from the pharmacy and they both walk out of her room, Casey towards the bathroom and Derek towards his room.

Derek's waiting inside his room, for Casey to come back. It's been a minute and Derek was getting anxious.

_What if she is pregnant? I'm not ready to be a father! I can't even pass math! We could keep our relationship a secret, but we can't keep this a secret! It would be impossible, people would see Casey getting bigger! _

His thoughts were interrupted with Casey entering his room.

"So?" he asks.

"It's blue?" She says trying not to start crying again.

"I'm sorry, what does that mean? Is it good or bad?" Derek asks confused.

"It's bad! Derek, I'm pregnant!" Casey tells him!

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review or I won't update!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: CASEY'S Pregnant?

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry its taken me so long to update, but I'm on vacation and don't have a lot of time to****write. I know, I know the last chapter ruined the story, you've told me, but I forgot you couldn't find out that quick, sorry. If you're still reading this, thanks. I want to dedicate this chapter to all of the people who have read and reviewed every chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own LWD!! (crys)**

**Chapter 10: CASEY'S Pregnat?!?**

"Whoa!" Derek says amazed.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Casey screams, starting to cry.

"We can get through this! Believe me Casey!"

"Oh yeah? How?" Casey asks still crying.

"Um…maybe you can get an abortion." Derek suggested.

"Are you serious? Do you know how much it costs? We would never be able to afford that."

"Well, maybe we can tell Dad and Nora and they will pa…."

"NO! They would be mad, at BOTH of us, and besides, Mom doesn't believe in abortions. She told me if I ever get pregnant, she would disown me if I got an abortion, and wouldn't spend a cent on murdering an innocent child."

"Oh."

"Derek what are we going to do?" Casey asked desperately.

At the moment Casey said that, Nora was walking by collecting laundry. She heard Casey say that and decided it was time to collect Derek's laundry. Nora walked in and said, "Hey Derek, just here to get your laundry and I couldn't help over hearing you ask Derek what you were going to do. Do about what?" Nora asks suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." Casey told her.

"Casey, come on. Please tell me." Nora asks trying to figure out why Casey and Derek were acting civil towards each other.

"Mom, its nothing, we are just in a group with each other for school, and trying to decide what topic to do." Casey says thinking that her answer was pretty smart.

"Ohh…kay." Nora says still suspicious.

Nora picks up Derek's laundry and leaves, she walks down the hall and then quietly walks back in front of the door to hear Casey speaking again.

"Derek, this can't be happening to me!

_What can't be happening to her? I KNEW something was going on!_

"We'll get through this Casey!" Derek tells her comfortingly.

"I DON'T WANT to be a teen mother!" Casey yells.

"OH MY GOD!" Nora says. She runs down the stairs to look for George and finds him sitting in the living room watching TV.

"George! George!" Nora yells.

"What? What's wrong?" George asked confused and panicked.

"Casey…pregnant…I…I…can't believe it."

"WHAT!" George screams.

"Yeah…I heard…her and Derek talking about it." Nora says so amazed she could barely speak.

"WOW! But, why was she talking to Derek about it, she hates Derek!"

"I don't know!"

"But…wait…Who's the father? She never goes on dates, and only has had two boyfriends, Sam and Max. How long has she been pregnant?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I'm going to go talk to her, come on."

"Um…that's okay. I'd rather stay here and watch the game, that's seems like a girl thing." George says feeling uncomfortable just thinking about talking to Casey about that.

"Oh, fine, stay here." Nora says and then gets up and walks up the stairs to Derek's room and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Yells Derek through the door.

"Me, Nora, is Casey there."

"Yeah, I'm here come in." Casey yells.

Nora opens the door and walks in. "Casey can I talk to you in your room?"

"Um, okay. Casey says confused. She gets up and walks out of the room behind Nora to her room.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Um…I don't know how to say this…but…I was passing by

Derek's room and I overheard you say you were pregnant. Can you talk to me about this, did I hear wrong, what's going on?" Nora asked.

"You heard? Yes I'll talk to you, I uses I have no choice, no you didn't hear wrong, and it's a long, long, story."

"You're pregnant? Who...who's the father? Sam? Max? Is that the reason you broke up with Max, because you're pregnant?"

"No, you're not going to believe this, but…Derek's the father." Casey said embarrassed her Mom knew about her and Derek. _So much for a secret relationship._

"DEREK? Derek's the father? George is going to HAVE to join this conversation now. Stay here, I'll be right back. Okay?" Nora says amazed.

Nora runs out of the room and down the stairs to couch where George is sitting. "George, you have to join this conversation now!"

"But, why? Isn't this a mother daughter thing, not a mother daughter step father thing?" George asks not wanting to go.

"Not if the step father's son is the father of Casey's child."

"WHAT?" George screamed.

"Exactly, now lets go get Derek and go back to Casey's room."

"Okay." George said and they walked up the stairs to Derek's room and knocked on the door.

Derek opened the door and said, "Yes?"

"Come with us, NOW!" George screamed and Derek followed George and Nora out of his room into Casey's room.

"Okay, what is going on? Since when do you two get along?" George asked confused.

"Since like yesterday, we've always liked each other I think, but just realized it" Casey explained.

"Um, okay, but I'm still confused, you're PREGNANT Casey, and you're the FATHER Derek?"

"Yes." Derek and Casey said at the same time.

"Oh my god, I have to sit down." George says going to sit down on Casey's bed.

"Are you sure?" Nora asked hoping they were wrong.

"Yes, I took a pregnancy test, that's what Derek was out buying an hour ago."

"But, I thought you just started getting along yesterday so…?" Nora asked.

"Oh, it was a new pregnancy test that tells you if your pregnant an hour after you…well you know." Casey explains. **(A/N I don't think that actually exists but w/e I messed up with that in the last chapter so I'm just trying to fix it)**

"Oh." Nora and George say at the same time.

"I know how you're against abortion Mom, but…" Casey starts.

Nora cuts her off, "NO! I will not spend one cent on killing a baby!" Nora screams.

"So, I actually have to have this baby, I don't want to be a teen mother!" Casey yells and stars to cry again.

"I'm sorry Casey, but I will not spend money on killing a baby, how would you feel if I aborted you?"

"Nothing, I wouldn't be here!" Casey says still crying.

"Exactly. I just can't believe this is happening, especially to YOU Casey!" Nora says.

"I k-know! You won't tell Lizzie, E-edwin, or Marti will you?" Casey asks.

"No, but I think they'll notice eventually." Nora said.

"Yeah, it'll be hard not to!" George said still amazed he was going to be a grandfather already.

"I don't want to be a mother!" Casey screamed wiping away tears.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Read and review or I won't update!**


	11. Chapter 11: OH MY GOD! Everyone Knows!

**A/N Hey everyone…thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter it was kind of hard to write. Review or I won't update, I like to know what you think of my writing.**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Life With Derek and still wishing I did**

**Chapter 11: OH MY GOD! Everyone Knows!**

**Two Months Later **

Casey was sitting on the couch eating potato chips and dipping them in mustard.

Lizzie walked in and saw what Casey was eating and scrunched her nose. "Ewww…what are you eating?"

"Um, potato chips…DUH!"

"Dipped in mustard?"

"Yeah, they taste SO good."

"How did you com up with that combination?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, just thought it might taste good, and I guess I was right!"

"Again…eww!" Lizzie said disgusted.

"Their great, try some!" Casey offered.

"Um…no thanks. Oh, and Case you might want to lay off the chips."

"What…why?" Casey asks confused.

"You've gained a little weight…no offence!"

"Oh." _Well you try eating for two! I can't believe Lizzie just called me fat! I don't wanna be fat!_

At that moment Casey started crying and she didn't know why.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked concerned.

"Oh n-nothing." Casey sniffled.

"Yeah, something's wrong, your crying!"

"Its nothing l-liz, really."

"Casey your worrying me, your crying for no reason, gaining weight. Whats going on?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Casey said and got up and started running up the stairs, but realized she forgot her chips and mustard and ran back down, grabbed the, and then ran back up to her room.

Lizzie fell back onto the couch and grabbed the remote. _Wow Casey has been acting so strange lately. Something us up! I have to figure it out._

Nora walked in the room and Lizzie decided to ask her if she knew what was up with Casey.

"Hey…Mom?"

"Yeah Liz."

"Um, have you noticed something up with Casey?" Lizzie asked.

"What do you mean, she seems okay to me, I mean what can be up?" Nora says really fast, not able to lie very well.

"You know, don't you Mom?"

"Maybe, but if something is up, Casey should tell you herself, okay?" Nora says getting up.

"Okay." Lizzie says annoyed.

Edwin walked in and sat down on the couch and started his video game.

"HEY! I was watching that!" Lizzie yells.

"Too bad."

"I'll let this go if you help me with something."

"Hmm…that depends…what?" Edwin asked suddenly interested.

"Well I know you like to spy."

""Mmmhmm."

"So…Something is up with Casey, she been acting weird, eating potato chips and mustard, and eating a lot more than she usually does. My Mom basically confirmed it, you have to help me find out what's up because she won't tell me herself."

"Spying? Okaaay…but whats in it for me?"

"Um…I'll do your homework for two days." Lizzie offered.

"Okay, I have had to do my homework for the last month since the deal with Casey was only for a month, but do it for a week."

"Uh…fine, but lets go NOW!"

"Okay." Edwin and Lizzie walked up the stairs quietly and walked towards Casey's room.

"Derek, I'm getting fatter! Lizzie is beginning to notice and she knows something is up!

"Its okay, its okay." Derek soothed.

"NO its not! Wish I could afford an abortion!"

Lizzie's eyes got wide. "An abortion?" She whispered amazed.

"A what?" Edwin asked confused.

"An abortion, you know…when get rid of the baby! Casey's PREGNANT!"

"WHAT!"

"I KNOW!"

"Oh my god!"

"I warned him!" Lizzie whispered.

"About what?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Oookay." The door opened and they hid behind the door. They saw Derek walk out, across the hall to his room, and closed the door. Lizzie walked across the hall after him and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in."

"I warned you!" Lizzie yelled as she was walking in.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Derek asks confused.

"Remember, two months ago, I warned you!"

"Oh yeah, so what about your warning?"

"I know, I know Casey is pregnant!"

"WHAT? No she isn't!" Derek screamed.

"Yeah she is, if she wasn't why would she want an abortion."

"You know what? Why don't you just go talk to Casey?" He said as he pushed Lizzie out the door and slammed the door behind her.

"UH!" She walked across the hall and knocked on Casey's door.

"Come in." Casey yelled and Lizzie opened the door and walked in.

"I KNOW YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Lizzie screamed.

"WHAT?!?" Casey yelled.

"Yeah, I heard you say you wish you got an abortion."

"Oh…well yeah I'm pregnant." Casey admits embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know!"

"Sooo…"

"I warned Derek!"

"I heard, but…I don't know why you did that."

"You know why! He's just going to leave you after you have the baby, guys can't be trusted."

"What? He can't leave he kind of sort of lives here, and since when do you hate guys?"

"Dad left Mom, Mom didn't leave Dad, guys always ruin the relationship!"

"Wow, someone has something against men. Not all guys are bad Liz!"

"I know, its just…I don't know…I just don't trust them ever since Dad left. So what are you going to do? Keep it or put it up for adoption."

"We don't know yet. So I know, Derek knows, Mom knows, George knows, and you know. That just leaves Edwin and Marti and the rest of the world."

"Nope, Edwin knows. He helped me spy, now I have to do his home work for a month. That leaves Marti…and the rest of the world."

"Oh my god! Everyone knows!" Casey yells.

"Yup."

Nora walked in holding a phone in her hand and started talking, "Hey Case the doctor called and wants, oh hey Liz."

"Mom she knows its okay." Casey explains and grabs the phone from her Mothers hands.

"Hi Doctor Parker." Casey greets her doctor.

"Hey Casey, I have some news for you. I'm not sure if you will like it or not."

"Ohhh…okay, um what's the news."

"Do you want me to tell Derek first because you might freak out when I tell you this."

"Just tell me!"

**A/N Sorry about the ending, but I love cliffhangers! LOL! Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Baby? Who's Having A Baby?

**A/N Okay, I know everyone hated the cliff hanger, but I love cliffhangers LOL! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of long. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, especially the people who review every chapter, you know who you are. Thanks for all the suggestions and ways I can improve this story! Everyone keep reviewing or I won't update! Enjoy! **

**P.S. Please read the a/n at the end of the chapter! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: (On the phone) "What do you mean I don't own Life With Derek?!?" (hangs up on rude person) Well apparently I don't own Life With Derek, its so sad! (crys)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Baby? Who's Having A Baby?**

"Well…most people like this, but since you're only sixteen, I don't think you will be too thrilled about it."

"Oh my god! Just tell me!" Casey screamed.

"Okay, Casey, you're having twins!"

"WHAT? How do you know?"

"Your sonogram."

"Oh, my life sucks! Well thanks Doctor Parker, bye!"

"Bye, Casey."

Casey started crying hysterically. Nora walked over and hugged her.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

"I'm h-h-having t-t-twins!" Casey screamed.

"Oh Casey, I'm so sorry!"

"Twins? You're having twins?" Lizzie asked.

"Y-yes!"

"Wow." Lizzie said that was the only thing she could say.

"I-I'm going to go tell D-De-Derek."

"Okay Casey, do you want me to come with you?" Nora asked.

"N-no, I can d-do this my-myself." She stuttered.

Casey walked out of her room and across the hall to Derek's and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Derek yelled and Casey walked into his room still crying. Derek was lying on his bed and got up when he saw Casey crying.

"Casey, what's wrong?" He asked going over to hug her.

"I-I just got a call from Doctor P-Parker."

"Oh, what did she say?"

"We-we are having twins!" She cried.

"Twins? Whoa! I can't believe it! Oh my god! Are lives are SO fucked up!"

"I KNOW!" Casey screamed between sobs.

"Like I said we'll, get through this." Derek comforted.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one having this baby!" Casey yelled running out of the room. She ran into Marti as she was running, not paying attention to where she was going because she was crying hysterically.

"Baby? Who's having a baby?" Marti asked curiously. This made Casey cry even harder and she ran into her room ignoring Marti's question, and happy to see Nora and Lizzie had left. She lay on her bed and cried into her pillows while thinking about her life.

_My life sucks! What's the point of living? My life is ruined, I'm having a baby at sixteen, and all my classmates will be having fun hanging out, going to college in a couple of years and I'll be stuck at home taking care of a baby! I don't want to put it up for adoption! Kids that are put up for adoption feel unwanted, and it's my fault that this baby will exist. I will NOT put it up for adoption, that wouldn't be fair! Casey, the point of living is, you are only sixteen you have your whole life ahead of you, whether it includes a baby or not! You have to live or the baby won't live! Casey get a grip! You're just having a moment of weakness! Okay, Casey be STRONG! _

"CASEY!" Nora screamed knocking on her door.

"What?" Casey asked

"Dinners ready I've been calling you for at least ten minutes. Didn't you hear me?"

"N-no." Casey said.

"Casey, I know your upset, but you have to go on with your life to keep it a secret from everyone who doesn't know! Now please Casey, come down to dinner."

"Fine!" Casey said getting up and walking out of her room behind Nora.

When they got into the dining room and sat down, Marti decided to ask Casey her question again, since she didn't answer earlier.

"Casey, what baby were you talking about earlier, you never answered my question?" Marti asked even more curious now since she didn't answer earlier.

"Oh nothing Marti, nothing."

"But I want to know!" Marti whined.

"It was nothing Marti!" Casey said trying not to sound irritated.

"Why are you keeping it a secret Casey?" Edwin asked.

"Keeping WHAT a secret?" Marti yelled.

"That she's…" Lizzie put her hand over Edwin's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Edwin pushed Lizzie's hand down and screamed, "PREGNANT!"

"What? Casey's having a baby?" Marti exclaimed.

"Edwin your SUCH a jerk!" Lizzie screamed, starting to cry for some reason and running up the stairs. They heard a door open and then slam shut.

"What's her problem?" Edwin asked.

"You know what Edwin, you ARE a jerk!" Casey yelled starting to cry too and got up from the table and went up to Lizzie's room.

"Um, what are their problems?" Edwin asked really confused.

George was shaking his head disappointed in Edwin. "Edwin, how could you do that, Casey is upset enough, but you just had to bring it up again? You are so insensitive! Wow I can't believe I just said insensitive!"

Marti was just sitting there confused at what just happened. "So wait…Casey's gonna have a baby?"

"Yes Smarti, but don't say it again, especially in front of Casey, okay?"

"Okay Smerek." Marti agreed.

"Um…I'm going to go see what's up with Casey and Lizzie." Nora said getting up from the table and walked upstairs.

**Meanwhile in Lizzie's Room**

"Hey Liz!" Casey said still crying a little.

"You c-could k-knock!" She cried.

"Liz what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I just thought Edwin was a little nicer than that!"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't k-know!"

"Oh, you like him don't you Liz?"

"NO!" Lizzie screamed defensively.

"Yeah, you do!"

"Maybe a little, but he's my step brother so I can't like him!"

"I like Derek and he's my step brother, but look where that got me!" Casey said sitting down next to Lizzie on her bed.

"Exactly."

"Look Liz, do what you think is right. I wasn't thinking when I did what I did! Just…always think! Okay?"

"Okay." Lizzie agreed.

Nora knocked and opened the door.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we worked it out." Casey told her.

"Are you sure?" Nora asked.

"Absolutely! Nothings wrong, really Mom" Casey assured her.

"Okay, but Liz why were you crying?"

"I don't even know." Lizzie explained to her mother. She didn't want to tell her why she was really crying.

"Okaaay. Do you guys want to come back down to dinner now?"

"No I lost my appetite." Casey said.

"Me too."

"Okay, well I'm going to go back down."

"Okay, bye Mom!"

"Yeah, bye Mom!" Lizzie yelled as Nora walked out of the room.

"So are you going to tell Edwin you like him?" Casey asked.

"No, are you crazy?"

"I think you should, I told Derek how I feel, but I knew he liked me already."

"You knew, how?"

"Sam told me. So I told Derek how I feel, and now I'm pregnant!"

"Yeah…I don't think I want to tell Edwin, if I ever get the courage to tell him, I will, but you BETTER not to tell him, okay?"

"Okay, of course! I won't tell him!"

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." Casey agrees holding out her pinky. Lizzie wrapped her pinky around Casey's.

"So are you going to put the babies up for adoption?" Lizzie asked.

"No! I think that's really mean!"

"You think that's mean but you want to get them aborted?"

"I guess that's a little weird, but yeah!"

"So you and Derek are going to take care of two babies? How are you going to do that?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know Liz, I really don't know!" Casey confessed.

* * *

**A/N Okay, if it's too early to know she's having twins, sorry in advance! I hope you enjoyed R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13: Emotional Outbursts!

**A/N Okay, I know this chapter is REALLY long, over 2000 words! But, I just couldn't stop writing for some reason. I know this story is going really fast, and I'm trying to slow it down, but…I don't know, every time I try to slow it down it seems to get faster! I hope you like! If you do tell me by reviewing, I want to know how to improve my writing and this story! Thanks for everyone who has reviews so far! This story wouldn't be as good without your help and suggestions! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own Life With Derek, because if I did there would already be Dasey! Max wouldn't be on the show because Casey would be going out with Derek!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Emotional Outbursts!**

After dinner, Derek knocked on Casey's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Casey yelled. Derek walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey Case, how ya feeling?"

"Okay, I guess for a sixteen year old who was just told their having twins."

"Casey your not alone in this, this is my problem too!"

"Your problem? YOUR problem? Are you serious? All I am to you is a problem?" Casey yelled on the verge of tears.

"Whoa, whoa! Casey, I'm sorry! Why do you keep freaking out at me every time I say something?"

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little hormonal."

"Okay, but I'm sorry too. You're not a problem Case!" Derek said picking his words carefully so he wouldn't cause Casey to have another emotional outburst.

"No I'm sorry I'm such an emotional mess."

"Its okay, its not a big deal anyway." Derek said getting up and kissing her on the cheek before he left. He stopped right before the door and turned around.

"Wait, I have one more question for you."

"Yes?"

"What's Lizzie's deal? I mean, why did she start crying after what Edwin said?"

"Oh that? That's nothing."

"I know you Casey, I can tell when you're lying. Come on tell me. Please? I said please, and you know I never say please because then people would think I had good manners!"

That made Casey smile. "Sorry Der, but I promised Lizzie I wouldn't tell anyone, I mean she wouldn't even tell our Mom."

"Oh come on, I won't tell anyone."

"Oh…fine, but if you tell anyone I will hunt you down. Lizzie…likes Edwin and was disappointed in him when he said what he said because she thought he was better than that."

"Wow, what a coincidence."

"What? That we're step sibs and we like each other and their step sibs and they like each other? I know it is a coincidence!" Casey asked.

"Well…I guess that's a coincidence, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what ARE you talking about?"

"Well…I was sworn to secrecy too, but since you told…I'll tell too. Edwin likes Lizzie."

"Wow! Well I'm not allowed to tell Edwin, and there's no way I'm breaking Lizzie's trust in me and YOU better not tell either because then she will know I told you, you swear you won't tell?"

"I swear!"

"Okay good."

"So…do you want to talk about what we are going to do with the baby…I mean babies?"

"Well…okay…I guess we can talk about it."

"So…Nora won't let us abort them, so we either keep them or put them up for adoption."

"Well, I have been thinking about this and…I don't think we should put them up for adoption because kids that are put up for adoption often feel unwanted, at least I know I would even if I was being loved by my adoptive family…Plus there's no guarantee they will be adopted, the poor kids could be in a foster home or adoption center until their eighteen! I just don't think it's fair since it's our fault their going to be born!"

"I don't know Case…keeping the babies…I mean we are sixteen…I don't think we can take care of two kids, go to school, do homework, and hang out with friends."

"Um…hang out with friends? Did I seriously just hear you say that? Listen Derek, you obviously don't want these kids, so I don't need your help with them!"

"No, no Casey I'm sorry, but we have to hang out with our friends to keep this a secret."

"We aren't going to keep it a secret forever, we won't be able too! Derek. Lets not fight, I need you to help me get through this." Casey pleaded.

"Okay, but I thought we were keeping it a secret."

"That won't be possible. I'm not going to stay skinny, I mean Lizzie said I looked fatter."

"Your right. Okay, let's not fight." Derek said and left the room.

_I have to bring two babies into this world! Poor kids, they are both going to be screw ups! Derek and I can't handle two babies! I'm ruining two defenseless lives! I hate myself! I don't deserve to live!_

**Four Months Later**

Casey has been miserable the past four months. She kept thinking about the fact that she was ruining two innocent lives. She was six months pregnant so abortion was completely out of the question now. She was huge and people at school were calling her a slut and whore now that they knew she was pregnant. Casey was at her locker at school putting her books away before Phys. Ed, the class she hated the most, because she had to change and take a shower around thirty girls who stared at her because she's pregnant.

"Casey, maybe you should learn about what you're doing before you actually have sex next time." Jackie Thompson said walking up to her in the girl's locker room.

"Get a life, I only did it once, unlike you has done it what…about twenty times now? At least I don't have gonorrhea!" The girls around them who had heard started laughing and Jackie's face turned bright red.

"Bitch!" Jackie said walking away.

"Good come back Jackie, I'll have to remember that one!" Casey called after her. In the past couple of months, Casey had learned how to deal with people who made fun of her being pregnant.

No one knew who the father was yet, Casey kept it a secret. She didn't want to ruin Derek's reputation. Derek insisted that he didn't mind because he loved her, but Casey still wouldn't tell and wouldn't let Derek tell either because there was another reason she didn't want people to know, because they might think their relationship is incest. The fact that she wouldn't tell people who the father was made everyone think she had sex with multiple guys and didn't know which one was the father. That made even more people call her a slut and a whore and this made Casey's life even worse.

Casey's grades were dropping and the teachers didn't like it. They already didn't like the idea that their best student was pregnant, but now her grades were dropping too. The teachers were beginning to hate Casey. As if her life wasn't bad enough, Emily started to ignore her, a little at first, but then she completely ignored her. Emily didn't want to be known as the pregnant girl's best friend. So now Casey ate lunch alone, Derek tried to eat with her, but Casey made him go eat with his friends.

"Hey Casey!" Emily said when she saw her in the bathroom one day, what a coincidence it was only Casey and Emily in there.

"Oh, do you want to talk to me? Am I good enough for you to talk to, or do you just want me to leave the bathroom so you're not seen with the pregnant girl?"

"Listen Casey, I'm really really sorry! I just don't want to be known as a slut or whore!"

"So, by hanging out with me, that automatically makes you a slut? Some best friend you are, in my time of need, you leave me and I get stuck eating all by myself!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I was stupid, will you forgive me?"

"Fine, but just because I'm sick of eating alone!" Casey mumbled.

"YAY!" Emily screamed and ran over and hugged her.

"Emily can I breath?" Casey asked after two minutes.

"Oh sorry!" Emily apologized backing away.

"It's okay."

"I'm your best friend, and I know I ignored you, but I swear I won't tell anyone! Who's the father?"

"You swear you won't tell?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Okay, well it's Derek!"

"DEREK?"

"Yeah, and we are having twins."

"Wow, I don't know what to say!"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Okay, good, because I'm speechless!"

**Later At the Hospital**

"Casey, Derek do you want to know the gender of your babies?" Doctor Parker asked.

"Do we Derek?" Casey asked.

"Well, I'm kind of curious about it, but I can wait if you don't want to know."

"No, I want to know. So…?"

"Well…you have a boy and a girl!" Doctor Parker announced.

"That's great! Are they healthy?" Casey asked, if they were unhealthy it would depress Casey even more that she was bringing babies with bad health into the world.

"Yes, they are in perfect health! You are done here now, unless you have any more questions."

"No we're good. Bye Doctor Parker!" Casey said getting up form the exam table and walking out the door.

"Yeah, bye Doctor P." Derek said on his way out the door behind Casey.

Nora was waiting outside in the waiting room for them. They could have driven themselves but Nora wanted to be there just in case Casey broke down crying or something. When she saw Casey and Derek approaching her she got up out of her chair and put down the magazine she was reading.

"So?" She asked.

"We are having a boy and a girl and they are in perfect health." Casey told her.

"That's great!" Nora exclaimed.

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Well, I'm happy the babies are healthy and all, it's just…I don't want to be a teenage mother!"

"I understand Casey but…"

"NO YOU DON'T UNSERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU WEREN'T A TEENAGE MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND?" Casey screamed so loud that everyone in the waiting room was staring at her, plus the nurses at the desk, and people walking by. She ran out of the waiting room into the parking lot and opened the door to the car and slammed it shut.

Nora and Derek were just standing in the waiting room amazed at Casey's outburst.

"Um…I'm sorry about my daughter she's just very VERY hormonal right now." Nora apologized. Then she ran out of the hospital with Derek trailing behind her. When they got to the car Casey was sitting in the back crying into her hands. Nora got into the drivers seat and Derek got into the passenger seat. Nora started the car and drove out of the parking lot, figuring Casey wanted to get home.

"Casey, I'm sorry, I guess I don't know what it feels like to be a teenage mother!"

Casey didn't answer she just kept crying.

"Come on Casey cheer up, I told you we'd get through this and we will!" Derek said.

Casey just kept crying and once they got home she ran out of the car and into the house. She still hadn't stopped crying and wanted to get to her room as quickly as possible. Once she got to her room she slammed it shut behind her and locked it. She then ran over to her bed and cried into her pillows.

_Casey why can't you stop crying? Stop being over emotional! God, these babies are going to be messed up, I feel so bad for them! I'm going to be the worst mother ever. Oh my god! Why can't I stop crying? Come on Casey calm down! Just calm down! Breathe in and out, in and out!_

Someone was knocking on her door, she decided to just let them come in.

"C-c-c-come in." Casey cried.

"It's locked!" Derek said.

Casey got up and unlocked the door. Derek came in and hugged Casey.

"You look really bad, you have been crying for at least twenty minutes, I've never seen anyone cry that long! What's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't stop…I don't know!"

Derek wiped the tears off her face and tried to think of a way to make her stop crying. He finally got an idea. Derek leaned in and kissed her. Casey wasn't expecting this and just stood there for a minute, but then she kissed him back. Derek saw Casey gradually stop crying. His idea worked!

Derek pulled back to make sure she had stopped crying. "Sorry Case, but I had to make you stop crying somehow."

"Its okay, I like your way of making me stop crying! I just thought that worked with people talking but apparently it works for crying too!" Casey said cheerfully.

_Someone just had a major mood swing! _Derek thought to himself.

"Yeah." Derek agreed.

"Derek, I love you and if you say we can get through this, I believe you!"

* * *

**A/N I know, I know it was long, but I warned you! I hope you likes, I'm not updating until I get at least 50 reviews so tell me what you think and just REVIEW! I love to know what you think, if you think its bad just tell me, I won't get mad believe me!**

**P.S. Should I continue the Lizwin?**


	14. Chapter 14: Well, You Were Wrong!

**A/N I know this chapter is kind of short, but my last chapter was really long. I wanted to end the chapter there, and since I gave you like an extra long chapter, I didn't feel bad about making this one short. I already know how this is going to end and I'm thinking about writing a sequel for it. I already have some ideas for it, but I don't know if I'm going to write it, I'll decide when I finish this story, and if people want me to write one. I was reading this story over and I think my writing has improved since the first chapter. When I read the first chapter I'm like "Oh my god, my writing sucked!" Well anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, I want at least 55 reviews to continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, and I think the producers of the show hate me. I emailed them my Dasey petition (if u want to sign go to my profile) and no one ever answered! This was like a long time ago. Oh well, for some reason I just keep talking and talking tonight. I'm going to shut up now so you can actually read the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Well, You Were Wrong!**

The day after Casey found out the gender of her babies, there was a surprise assembly at school. No one knew what it was about. Everyone was sitting in the auditorium waiting for someone to go up on stage. Finally, the principal walked up onto the stage and tapped the microphone to make sure it was working.

"Okay, I bet you're all wondering why I've called this assembly, although I bet you're all happy to get out of your classes. This assembly is about very serious issues. Sex, pregnancy, STDs, everything like that." Mr. Lassiter announced. When he said the last part everyone looked at Casey (pregnancy) and Jackie Thompson (STDs). Those were the two girls who were mainly called sluts and whores, Jackie was only called this behind her back though. The reason they were the only ones called that was because they were the only people known to be pregnant or have an STD.

_Oh my god! How could he do this? This whole assembly is because of me! I will NOT stay here for this! _

Casey got up and ran out of the auditorium holding back tears.

"Ms. MacDonald! Ms. MacDonald come BACK!" Mr. Lassiter screamed. Casey was trying to get out of the room before she burst into tears, which she did as soon as the door to the auditorium shut. Then she ran to the bathroom and cried.

Back in the auditorium, Derek couldn't take it anymore, this assembly upset Casey therefore it upset him! When Casey was out of the room, Derek stood up and yelled, "Why don't you leave her alone? Everyone knows this whole assembly is because of her, including her! How could you embarrass her like that? You could have had the health teacher's talk about this in health, but NO, you make a whole assembly out of it!"

"Mr. Venturi, I'm going to post pone this assembly for right now, because now I want to see you in my office about your little outburst. Everyone stay seated, with the exception of Mr. Venturi who should report to my office immediately. The rest of you wait to be excused by the teachers." Mr. Lassiter said glancing at the teachers and walked out of the room followed by Derek.

**In Mr. Lassiter's Office**

"Mr. Venturi, please sit down."

"Fine." Derek said bitterly and sat down.

"Now, tell me…what caused you to get mad about my assembly, now I know Ms. MacDonald is your step sister, but I never thought you really cared for her.

"Yeah, well you were wrong." Derek said bitterly.

"Was I? You know Mr. Venturi, Ms. MacDonald never did say who the father of her baby is. Would you happen to know?"

"N-no." Derek said finding it hard to lie with Mr. Lassiter staring at him.

"I think you do. Not that its any of my business or anything, but…by any chance is it…you perhaps?"

"NO!" Derek said really fast.

"Normally you are good liar, but not now. Hmm…Step Brother and Step Sister having a child together, kind of disturbing."

"SHUT UP!" Derek yelled.

"For that, Mr. Venturi you have detention. I'll see you at 3:30, you may go."

Derek got up and left, he looked everywhere for Casey, but couldn't find her. He knew she either left or was in the only place he couldn't go, the girl's bathroom. He had to hide every time someone was coming by, or pretend to be walking to the bathroom, because he was supposed to be in class. Luckily it was eighth period.

When the eighth period bell rang he gave up looking because he had to go to detention.

**Casey**

When Casey walked out of the girls bathroom, face tearstained. Everyone was at their lockers. School was over for the day, so luckily she could go home. As she was walking down the hall she heard people talking about her. She was used to this by now, but the conversation sounded different this time. She couldn't quite here what they were saying, but knew it wasn't about her being a slut.

Katie Steiner walked in front of Casey as she was trying to walk down the hallway.

"Um can I help you?" Casey asked bitterly.

"Yeah, you can answer my question. Is t true that your step brother, Derek Venturi is the father of your child?"

"No, where would you get a silly idea like that?" She asked. She had been preparing for that question just in case someone asked it.

"Well, he freaked out at Mr. Lassiter about the assembly and defended you and all. I just thought…."

Casey cut her off. "You thought wrong." She said simply and walked away.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed, again I want to get to 55 reviews before I continue, but I want to know what you think of my story…soooo click the button and tell me! I want the truth, so I can improve my story and my writing. I won't get mad. Just click the button!**


	15. Chapter 15: He's A Life Ruiner!

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I think maybe two or three more chapters, but maybe more I don't know. I want 65 reviews before I update again! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Life with Derek, but sadly I don't (crys)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: He's A Life Ruiner!**

When Derek got home after detention, Casey was sitting on the couch watching TV with Lizzie. This time she was eating chocolate chip cookies dipped in salsa. (ewwww)

"Hi Derek." Casey called from the couch.

"Hey Casey."

"Can you come over here and sit down."

"Yeah sure." Derek said as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Casey.

"I heard what you did for me after I left. I really appreciate it."

"Oh that? That was nothing!"

"It was something to me. It really means a lot to me that you did that, but you didn't have to. Now everyone thinks you're the father."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care. Mr. Lassiter called that assembly because of you! I couldn't take it anymore I had say something!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Lizzie asked starting to listen to the conversation.

"Nothing important Liz." Casey told her.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. She knew it was important and they just didn't want her to know about it.

**At Dinner**

"So how was school today?" Nora asked.

"Okay I guess." Lizzie said.

"Boring as usual." Edwin told her.

"We finger painted!" Marti exclaimed.

"It sucked!" Casey yelled.

"Yeah, it really did." Derek agreed.

"Why what happened?" Nora asked.

"The principal decided he'd have a little assembly about pregnancy! Casey is pregnant and NOW he decides to have this assembly. Let's think…who is this assembly about? Hmm…I don't know maybe Casey! Everyone knew it too…it's like he was trying to embarrass her!" Derek yelled.

"WHAT? I can't believe he did that!" Nora yelled.

"I ran out of the room, and Derek yelled at him."

"Good for you Derek!" George said proud of his son for once.

"Yeah, and then he interrogated me, about things that weren't even his business! He was like you know, Casey hasn't said who the father is. Is it you perhaps?"

"He can't ask you things like that! That's your personal business!" George yelled.

"I think I'm going to call the school tomorrow." Nora announced.

"You don't have to Mom, really it okay." Casey told her.

"No it isn't okay!" Nora said and they left it at that.

**The Next Day**

"Hello, may I talk to Principal Lassiter please?" Nora asked the secretary who had answered the phone.

"Who's calling and about what?" the secretary asked.

"Nora MacDonald, Casey MacDonald's Mother. I want to talk to Mr. Lassiter about the assembly he held yesterday."

"Okay, one moment please." The secretary said and put Nora on hold.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Lassiter got on the phone.

"Hello, who is calling?"

"Nora MacDonald, Casey MacDonald's Mother."

"Ah, Casey MacDonald. I have heard a lot about her the past couple of months."

"Yeah, well I was calling to talk about the assembly you had yesterday."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, it was about pregnancy and Casey felt like the assembly was about her. I think it was too!"

"I can assure you it wasn't about her."

"Oh, so when Casey gets pregnant you have this assembly? I think your lying!" Nora yelled.

"Derek Venturi is your step son right?"

"Yes he is, but what does he have to do with this?" Nora asked angrily.

"Well, he started yelling during our assembly yesterday. He was mad about it too."

"Well why wouldn't he be? You're singling out his step sister!"

"Oh never mind, never mind! So you're calling to yell at me about this assembly right? Well what is that going to do? The assembly happened already!"

"I think you owe Casey an apology and I also think the question you asked Derek were too personal. They were involving his own personal business, and you had no right to ask him those things!" Nora screamed.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. MacDonald. I will apologize to Casey. Sorry about the assembly and what I asked Derek."

"Good! Have a nice day Mr. Lassiter!"

"You too."

Nora clicked off the phone.

"George!" She yelled.

"Yeah?" He yelled back from the living room. Nora walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where George was watching TV.

"That principal is very rude!"

"Yeah, I heard you yelling at him."

"Well the yelling worked! He apologized and is going to apologizes to Casey!"

"Good!"

**At School**

It was fifth period and the loud speaker had just clicked on.

"Everyone settle down. I have an announcement to make!" Mr. Lassiter announced.

"Oh joy! Let's have a party!" Mrs. Miller, Casey's Math teacher said sarcastically. Most of the teachers hated Mr. Lassiter.

"I would like to apologize to a student! Casey MacDonald. I'm so sorry I hurt you, by trying to educate others on not getting pregnant! I know you think I singled you out, and I'm sorry I hurt you! That is all, continue your classes!"

Casey's eyes were tearing up and everyone was laughing at Casey. Mrs. Miller was shaking her head at the rudeness of Mr. Lassiter. Mrs. Miller walked up to Casey's desk to talk to her.

"Casey, I'm sorry about his rudeness. Would you like to go to the nurse?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"No, no, that would make things worse. People already make fun of me enough!"

"I really hate that guy! I think his life goal is to ruin people's lives! But really Casey, you should go to the nurse."

"O-okay." She agreed finally and collected her books and walked out of the room to the nurses office.

When she got there, the nurse, Ms. Collins looked up from the book she was reading.

"What's wrong Ms. MacDonald?" She asked concerned getting up and feeling her forehead.

"N-nothing really, I'm j-just upset and Mrs. Miller told me to come her."

"Okay, why don't you lie down on the bed." She told her and Casey did.

"So what are upset about? The announcement that jerk just made?" Apparently Ms. Collins hated Mr. Lassiter too.

"Y-yes!" She said and started to cry.

"Oh, don't pay any attention to him, he tries to upset people!"

"Yeah, b-but my life is bad enough! That just made it even w-worse! Now people have another thing to make f-fun of m-me for!" Casey cried.

"He's a life ruiner. He tries to make people miserable."

"I-I know, that's w-what Mrs. Miller said."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that?"

"I g-guess not."

"Listen Casey, why don't you go home early today? You can play sick. You deserve it after everything that's been going on in your life, especially after what Mr. Lassiter just did."

"O-okay!" Casey agreed.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. The weird food combinations are just random things I make up. I couldn't think of anything better than chocolate chip cookies in salsa. Even if you're pregnant I don't think you'd crave that but what ever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think! I want at least 65 reviews before I update!**


	16. Chapter 16: Make Out Sessions

**A/N Okay this chapter was hard to write. I think I'll have one more chapter. I have some ideas for a sequel, but tell me if I should write one. Hope you enjoy! I want 80 reviews (I know a lot, but if you guys really want me to update, you'll review!) Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Life With Derek, I would be writing scripts not fanfics!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Make Out Sessions**

Casey drove home from school, after Ms. Collins said she could go. It was a good thing Derek hadn't driven her to school that day, and she had driven herself. When she walked in the door she saw Nora and George sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Casey? What are you doing home?" Nora asked looking up.

"The nurse sent me home early."

"Why, are you sick?" Nora asked.

"No, after Mr. Lassiter's stupid announcement, Mrs. Miller sent me to the nurse since I was on the verge of tears. Then the nurse told me I could play sick and go home."

"Why would you be crying after Mr. Lassiter's announcement? What did he say? Did he apologize to you?" Nora asked shifting on the couch so she was facing Casey.

"Um, yeah he did apologize, if you can even call it that. How did you know he apologized?"

"I told you last night I was going to call him."

"It's your fault he m-made that stupid a-announcement? I HATE YOU!" Casey screamed, starting to cry and ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"Again! How many times can she cry?" George complained.

"Oh, it's my fault! I wonder what that idiot of a principal said now!"

"Hmm…I wonder if I could sue him." George thought out loud.

"I wish!"

**Later**

"Hey, where's Casey?" Derek said running through the door ad throwing his back pack on the floor.

"Upstairs in her room. She's been there since she got home!" Nora told him.

"What's she upset about now?"

"Well, that announcement was Nora's fault." George explained.

"GEORGE!" Nora said, hitting him.

"WHAT? That was YOUR fault?" Derek asked getting mad.

"Well not completely, I just called and asked him to apologize to her and he…well…I don't know what he said." Nora explained.

"He said he's sorry for trying to educate kids on not getting pregnant, but, he said it sarcastically. Everyone started laughing, and they were probably laughing even more in Casey's class!"

"That JERK!" Nora yelled.

"Yeah, that's what all the teachers call him!" Derek said as he was running up the stairs.

"Casey?" Derek said knocking on her door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

Derek opened the door and walked in. Casey was sitting on her bed holding a pillow to her chest.

"Hey." Derek said walking over and sitting on her bed. He put his arm around her and she laid he head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Case?" Derek asked after she didn't answer.

"My life sucks, that's what's wrong!"

"We'll get through this."

"You keep saying that, and I believed you, but now I'm beginning not to." Casey said quietly.

"Casey cheer up!"

"If you were a sixteen year old girl, pregnant with twins, everyone making fun of you, would you be cheerful?" Casey asked.

"I'm a sixteen year old boy who will be the father of twins. I'm cheerful!"

"It's not the same!"

"I know it isn't! I would switch places with you if I could."

"Oh, you're so sweet Derek! That's why I love you!" Casey says quietly leaning into kiss him. Derek kissed her back and they kissed passionately for what seemed like forever to them.

Derek breathed, "I love you too!" when they came up for air.

**Meanwhile…In the Games Closet**

"So, why did you make me come in here?" Lizzie asked.

"Um…well I wanted to tell you something…but never mind." Edwin said and started to walk out but Lizzie stopped him.

"No, if you're going to say something, say it!"

"Okay…um how about I just show it?"

"Uh… okay I gue…." Lizzie started, but couldn't finish because Edwin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Whoa!" Lizzie said when they stopped.

"Um…I know you don't like me back…I just had to show my feelings."

"Whoa!"

"Well okay, bye." Edwin said walking away but Lizzie grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"No…I like you too!"

"You do?" Edwin asked amazed.

"Yes…but you're braver than me I guess, you told me how you feel!"

"Yeah."

**Two Months Later**

Everyone went to the movies, except Casey and Derek who decided they would rather stay home and watch a movie there. Well, they weren't REALLY watching it. They made out the whole time and if you asked them what the movie was about they would have no idea. When they heard the door opening they split apart and Derek put his arm around Casey's shoulder. They picked up the popcorn they had made two hours ago and put it between them.

"Hey guys, how's the movie?" Nora asked walking through the door.

"Good." Casey said.

"What's it about?" Lizzie asked sitting down next to them on the couch.

"Oh…you know same old love story different characters." Derek said. He had no idea what the movie was about.

"Derek, YOU watched a chick flick?" Edwin asked amazed.

"Casey's choice."

"Yeah, but you agreed!" Casey said.

"That stays in this house!" Derek warned everyone.

"So what was the movie actually about? I want to watch it too, but I need to know what happened!"

"Oh, I don't know how to explain it!" Casey said.

"You didn't pay attention to the movie at all, did you?" Nora asked.

"Well…we paid attention a little!" Derek said exaggerating.

"Everyone get to bed, you have school tomorrow!" George commanded. He really wanted to watch TV with Nora without interruptions.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! Remember 80 reviews! **


	17. Chapter 17: Candyland and Soggy Potatoes

**A/N Okay, I know I said there was going to be only two more chapters, but this one got to long, so I took part of it out and that will be the last chapter. I still have to finish it, but I think I was almost to 3000 words so I thought that was a little to long, and I split it up! But, I might have the last chapter posted a little later! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek, and never will no matter how much I wish I did!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Candyland and Soggy Potatoes!**

Casey is due in two weeks and she wasn't looking forward to it either. She was scared, she knew it would be painful, and wasn't looking forward to being a mother. Casey was sitting at her computer trying to distract herself from the babies.

_Casey concentrate on the pink flip flops on the screen. Oh come on! Their cute flip flops! Damn, are these people trying to kill me? Of course they have baby booties RIGHT under the pink flip flops. My life is over! The whole point of my life will be to raise two kids, I can't go to college, or do anything. I will probably end up working in a Burger King! I won't be able to start my life until I'm like thirty four, when their eighteen. My life sucks! I wish it would just end, I wish I could get in a car accident or something! But, that will NEVER happen, I'm not that lucky! I could do it myself, but… NO CASEY! Stop Thinking! Your thinking bad thoughts think happy thoughts! Hmm…Happy, thoughts, happy thoughts! What's happy? Ooh how about, rainbows, butterflies, school anything is better than babies!_

"Casey? Helloooooooo!" Lizzie screamed.

"Huh? What?" Casey asked dazed.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh…um sure Liz."

Lizzie opened the door and walked in carrying a wrapped box.

"What's that?" Casey asked looking at the box.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a little something. Just open it."

"Uh…okay." She ripped the wrapping paper off and removed the tissue paper, which revealed two rattles, two bottles, two teddy bears, and two sets of pajamas. There was a pink and blue one of each. The pajamas had moons on it and feet. Lizzie was waiting for Casey to respond, but Casey's smile just slowly turned into a frown.

"Oh…you don't like it? Well, I can take it back and exchange it for something else." Lizzie said disappointed.

"No, no Liz, its not that I don't like it. It just depresses me that I'm having babies. The gift is great! But, why so early?"

"I just wanted you to have it so that when you had the babies in two weeks, you would have something for them to wear, drink from, and play with. Plus, I couldn't wait to give it you!"

"Thanks but they won't be able to play with anything. They won't be able to hold anything at all for a while."

"Oh, well when they can, they have something. Um…I'm gonna go, uh bye!" Lizzie said and walked out of the room.

"Uh…bye." Casey called after her.

_That was depressing! My life is going to be full of bottles, diapers, rattles, and teddy bears for the next couple of years! It's every teenagers dream!_

**In The Game's Closet**

"Okay, if we are going to have a secret relationship, let's do a better job then Casey and Derek." Lizzie said.

"Well, that won't be hard."

"Yeah, if they were going to do that, they should have locked the door."

"Yeah, so, uh…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you really like me?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Okay…umm….do you…l-love me?" Edwin stuttered

Lizzie's eyes widened, "Love you? Um…why…do you love me?"

Edwin took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do love you Liz…a lot. So…do you love me back? I mean…ifyoudon'tit'sokayIdon'tmindreal…!" Edwin admitted, saying the last part really fast. But, he couldn't finish because Lizzie leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey, was that to stop me from talking or because you wanted to show me you loved me?" Edwin asked when they pulled away from each other.

"Both."

**Later At Dinner**

"Oh, Casey I forgot to tell you, Doctor Parker called." Nora said.

"She did? What did she want?" Casey asked.

_I hope she said the babies died or something. Casey! You are sick, you did not just say you wish babies were dead!_

"She wanted to make sure your bags are packed and you're ready. You're supposed to be ready two weeks in advance, just in case. So, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Can we not talk about this? It's depressing."

Everyone stayed quiet after that. They all felt bad for Casey.

"So…How's school? Please try to be creative with your answers this time." Nora asked, she didn't like the silence.

"Mom, you ask this everyday!" Lizzie said annoyed.

"Oh, just answer! Remember creative!"

"We did the same things we do everyday! Is that creative enough for ya?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, whatever that will have to do! So…Edwin?"

"Boring, boring, and more boring. See I added two more borings onto it, creative huh?"

Lizzie giggled and Edwin smiled because he was happy he had made her laugh. They were staring into each others eyes.

"Ahem! Uh, Liz, can you pass the butter?" Casey said trying to get her attention.

"Oh uh yeah!" Lizzie said grabbing the butter and giving it to Casey.

"Um, so Casey, how was school?" Nora asked, confused at Edwin and Lizzie behavior towards each other.

"Well you want a creative answer right? So it… flipping sucked!" Casey answered smiling sweetly at Nora.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. What about you Derek?"

"Um same, I don't usually say that so…it's creative."

"Oh I give up!" Nora yelled.

"But, I didn't get to answer!" Marti whined.

"Fine Marti, how was your day?" Nora asked.

"Well, first we had to do math. I HATE math it's SO hard. Then we did spelling, we had to write words like cat, hat, and sat, over and over again! Boooorrrrring! Then we had to write numbers. And then we had lunch! I like lunch, after lunch we had recess, and then story time! The teacher read **The Cat In The Hat**, my FAVORITE story! After story time it was nap time! I HATE nap time! It's boring. Then we had art! I drew a picture of the cat in the hat! After art Daddy picked me up and I got to go home! Is that creative Nora?"

"Yes it's very creative Marti! See, that's the kind of answer I want! Why can't the rest of you give a detailed answer like that?"

"I really wish I was in kindergarten again!" Edwin complained.

"Yeah me too!" Lizzie agreed, but she agreed with everything Edwin said these days and Edwin agreed with everything she says.

"Yeah, if I was in kindergarten I wouldn't be pregnant!" Casey said.

"Casey, I know I said this before, but I would switch places with you if I could."

"Oh please, guys couldn't handle being pregnant!" Nora laughed.

"I don't care I'd do it for Casey! Whatever pain it includes!"

"You know Derek, when I first met you, I didn't think you were this sweet! But, where did you learn this from, I mean it couldn't be George!" Nora joked.

"Noraaaaa!" George yelled laughing.

"Can I be excused, I feel nauseous."

"Sure Casey." Nora said.

Casey got up and walked up the stairs holding her stomach. Casey stopped halfway up the stairs. "Um, I think I'm going to go to sleep, so don't call me or anything."

"But it's only seven!" Lizzie said, Casey had never gone to sleep this early so she was confused.

"I don't feel good! Well, good night!" Casey yelled to them all and walked up the stairs.

When she got inside her room, she changed into her pajamas, turned off the lights and got into bed. She was asleep within minutes.

**Back At The Dinner Table**

"So, we on for another games closet meeting tonight?" Edwin whispered in Lizzie's ear.

"Absolutely!" Lizzie whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" George asked.

"Nothing!" Edwin and Lizzie said in unison, their faces turning bright red.

"Dad, if they whispered it they obviously don't want us to know, so their not going to tell you what they said." Derek explained.

"I know but I thought I'd try."

"Secrets, secrets, are not fun, unless you share with everyone!" Marti yelled.

"Good one Smarti!" Derek complemented.

"Thanks Smerek! Now tell us Ed! Tell us Lizzie!"

"It's nothing…we were just talking about…you know…dinner." Edwin tried to lie.

"Yeah…you know the potatoes are kind of soggy…no offense Mom." Lizzie sad trying to cover up for Edwin's bad lying.

"No they…" Edwin started but Lizzie kicked him under the table. "I mean yes they ARE soggy!"

Nora raised an eyebrow at them. "Okay what's up?"

"We told you…the potatoes are soggy!" Lizzie yelled.

"Uh huh, riiiiiight." George said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, don't believe us! Can I be excused?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Fine…go." George told them and they both got up and headed upstairs.

"I don't know what they were talking about…the potatoes aren't soggy!" Derek said.

"Oh my god!" George yelled amazed at Derek's stupidity.

"Smerek, they were lying." Marti explained.

"Oh."

"Your six year old sister got that but you didn't! Some father you're going to be!" George yelled shaking his head.

"Don't even go there!" Derek yelled.

"Well, it's the truth!" George yelled back.

"Derek, George! Let's not fight, and Casey's sleeping so please keep it down!" Nora intervened.

"Fine." They said at the same time.

"Smerek, will you play Candyland with me?" Marti asked.

"Sure Smarti!" Derek said thinking that playing a game with his younger sister would prove he could be a good father.

"Okay Smerek, go get it. It's on the top shelf in the games closet and I can't reach it."

"Okay Smarti." Derek said starting to go up the stairs and down the hall toward the games closet. He opened the door and saw Edwin and Lizzie in there making out. They looked like they were attached they were so close. They didn't notice him because so they were so caught up in each other.

"Ummmm." Derek said his eyes wide open. Lizzie and Edwin's heads turned and saw Derek and they jumped apart.

"Uh…awkard." Derek said.

"Yeaaaaaaaah." Edwin agreed.

"Um…I just came up here to get Candyland…but if it was on a lower shelf, Marti would have came up to get it and saw you guys."

"Oh…um…well I guess this isn't as bad as what Edwin walked in on you and Casey doing." Lizzie said.

"Yeah…it's not even close, you're probably not even half as embarrassed as we were."

"Probably." Edwin agreed.

"But, if you ever do decide to do that…remember what me and Casey forgot. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Lizzie and Edwin said in agreement.

"Okay…well…I guess I'll just get Candyland…and uh you two can get back to what you were doing." Derek said grabbing Candyland from the top shelf and leaving.

It was 8:47 and Derek and Marti were on their seventh game of Candyland. Derek agreed to play as many games as Marti wanted, so she took advantage of this and kept asking for one game after another. It was Derek's turn and he was about to move his piece when they heard a scream from upstairs. He dropped his piece and ran up the stairs, Marti trailing behind him. When they got to the top of the steps Nora and George were starting to run up. Derek opened the door to Casey's room and ran in followed by Marti. Casey was standing up staring at her bed.

* * *

**A/N Cliffhanger!!! I know I always say I hate them when I'm reading a story, so….heres pay back if I ever read one of your stories and there was a cliffhanger!!! Mwahahahaha!!!! (Throws head back and laughs manically) **


	18. Chapter 18: The M&M's

**A/N Okay this chapter is EXTREMELY LONG! 3,043 words to be exact! This is the last chapter of Secret Love (tear tear) I'm going to miss writing this! But, I have ideas for a sequel! Before I write the sequel though I want to catch up on my other stories and before I write it I'm hoping to get to 100 reviews! (Hint: Review if you want a sequel!) I'm glad I split the chapter in half because it would be like 5000 word if I didn't! For some reason I do all my writing early in the morning, I don't know why! Its 5:14 am right now! See how late I stay up for you people?!? LOL! So…hope you enjoy the last chapter (crys) of t-this s-story (lol) This is so emotional, I've finished my first story that's not a onehsot!!!! (cries hysterically) R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't you read the other seventeen chapters? I don't own Life With Derek! Gawd get it through your head!!!!!! LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The M&M's**

"Casey what's wrong?" Derek screamed.

"I-I d-don't know!" Casey said starting to cry.

Just then Nora and George ran in followed by Lizzie and Edwin. There was a whole crowd in Casey's doorway waiting for her to tell her why she had screamed.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Nora asked.

"I don't feel good, and I woke up, got out of bed, and looked down. I must have wet the bed! This is SO embarrassing." Casey cried. Nora walked over to Casey and hugged her.

"Casey I don't think you wet the bed! I think your water broke!" Nora told her.

"WHAT? But…but…but I'm not due for two weeks!" Casey screamed, she hadn't been emotionally prepared for this.

"Why do you think you're supposed to be ready to go?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, I know I just didn't think it would actually happ…OWWWWW!" Casey screamed sitting down on her bed and holding her stomach.

"She's having a contraction!" We have to get her to the hospital! George, go get the keys and start the car! Derek get her suitcase, it's over there in the corner! Edwin, get Marti into the car! Lizzie, come here and help me get Casey up, and down the stairs to the car" Nora screamed. Everyone was running around, doing what Nora had told them to do. Lizzie ran over to Casey and grabbed her right side, and Nora grabbed her left. They pulled her up and helped her down the stairs, out the door and into the car. George rushed to the hospital. When they got there, Nora and Lizzie jumped out and helped Casey out of the car, they helped her walk into the emergency room. The rest of them were running behind them.

Nora walked up to the nurse at the reception desk. "Um…hi…my daughter is in labor and needs help NOW!"

"Okay ma'm, I'll get here a wheelchair and we'll bring her up to the maternity floor!" The nurse said and told another nurse to go get a wheelchair. Thirty seconds later the other nurse ran up to them with a wheel chair and Casey sat down in it.

"Maternity?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. Now hurry up she's in pain!" Nora yelled. They all got on an elevator and went up to the maternity floor which was the sixteenth floor. When they got to the floor, the nurse wheeled her over to the reception desk. Nora ran over to talk to the nurse at the desk.

"My daughter is in labor! She's in pain! Help her now!" Nora screamed.

"Name please?" A nurse asked.

"Casey MacDonald!" Nora yelled impatiently. The nurse typed the name into the computer.

"Her doctor is Doctor Parker, she's supposed to be due in two weeks, ands having twins." The nurse at the computer said to the other nurse working at the desk.

"Diane, isn't here right now, her shift was over at five. But, I'll call her and ask her to come in. Just make sure, that she's actually having the baby…pardon me I mean babies, since she's due in two weeks."

"But, Casey is definitely having the baby now! Her water broke! So just pick up the damn phone and call her!" Nora screamed.

"Okay ma'm just calm down! You seem more panicked than your daughter!"

"Oh my fucking god, stop fighting and get me to a room before I have these babies right here!" Casey shrieked.

The nurses were used to dealing with hormonal women having babies and panicked relatives, so they were able to deal with this calmly. "Okay, Mary, bring her to room 1604." The one nurse said while dialing the phone.

"Will do, tell Diane, to hurry up though Kathy!" The nurse, Mary said wheeling Casey through the doors to the rooms. Everyone followed behind them, but Mary stopped and turned around. "WAIT! We can't have you all in there! The only people allowed are the father! If he's even here. And, usually people bring their mothers."

"I was coming even if I was allowed to or not! I'm her mother!" Nora screamed.

"I'm the father, so I'm coming!" Derek said.

"YOU'RE the father?" Mary asked.

"Yeah he is! Now can we PLEASE go?" Casey screamed.

The nurse opened the door pushing Casey through, followed by Derek and Nora. George, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti all headed towards the seats in the waiting room.

"Daddy, how long will it take Casey to have her babies?" Marti asked.

"Um…I don't know…it can take a really long time."

"Oh."

"This is going to be an extremely boring night!" Edwin complained.

Twenty minutes later, Diane Parker ran in. She walked up to the reception desk to ask the nurses a few questions.

"How long has she been here?"

"About a half hour." Kathy told her.

"What room?"

"Um…let me check." She said looking at her computer.

"Hurry up! Casey is probably freaking out right now!" Doctor Parker yelled.

"Wow, you really like this girl don't you?"

"I know how she feels, I was a teenage mother myself! Now what room?"

Kathy glanced down at the computer screen. "Um…room 1604." Doctor Parker ran through the doors and ran into room 1604.

"Casey? Casey? How are you doing?"

"She's having contractions and…" A nurse said.

"Oh, I didn't ask YOU, I asked Casey!"

"My life sucks!"

"I know, I know!"

"No YOU DON'T KNOW!" Casey screamed.

"Yes…I do!"

"Why, because, you've helped so many teen girls go through this, is that why? You did that and now you think you know how it feels!" Casey yelled.

"No Casey…I was a teenage mother too. I had my daughter when I was just fourteen! I went through all of this!"

"But…but…you're a doctor! How could you have become a doctor and finish school, and…and do all of this with a baby?" Casey asked in amazement.

"Just because you have a baby doesn't mean your life is over!"

_Yeah, well mine is! Doctor Parker may be able to handle all of that, but I CAN'T! Plus, I'm having twins, it's double the trouble! My life sucks so…Owwwwwwwwwwwww!_

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!" Casey screamed.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Parker asked.

"I think I'm having another contraction!"

"Okay, just breathe." Doctor Parker coached and Casey kept taking deep breaths.

Derek was standing in the corner, he couldn't stand to see Casey in pain. He couldn't watch. Nora was on one side of Casey holding her hand.

**In the Waiting Room**

No on else had come in, since Doctor Parker had come. Kathy was getting bored, they were short on nurses tonight, so Mary was in with Casey and Doctor Parker. So now, Kathy had no one to talk to.

"So, how old is your daughter?" Kathy asked George.

"Well, she's my step daughter, and she's sixteen."

"Wow, so many teenagers are having babies these days! So, is she your only step child?"

"No, Lizzie is Casey's sister." George told her pointing at Lizzie.

Lizzie was nodding off and hearing her name woke her up. "Huh, what? Did someone say my name?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I was talking about you." George told her.

"Oh…whatever." Lizzie said and went back to sleep.

"So, what did you do to that guy, the father of your step daughter's babies, when you found out she was pregnant? If my daughter got pregnant, my husband would kill the guy!"

"Well…you see…the father is my son."

"Oh…wow! So what did you do to your son, I mean its incest! They broke the law!" Kathy asked.

"No, its not, they just met a year ago and aren't blood related!" George yelled.

"Oh." Kathy said and decided to stop talking, but George started to pick a fight with her.

"Do your research before you accuse people of breaking the law!" George yelled.

"Shhh people are sleeping this IS a hospital!" Kathy yelled in a whisper.

"Don't ever become like her!" George told his kids.

"UH!" Kathy said disgusted and turned away from them.

"What a bitch!" George whispered to Edwin and Lizzie and they started laughing.

**Six Hours Later**

"Casey would you like to take a medicine to help the pain go away while you're giving birth?" Doctor Parker asked.

"Um YEAH!" Casey said irritated she could ask such a stupid question.

_How stupid is she? I mean, do I want to feel pain during this if I don't have to? What a retard! _

As if Doctor Parker was reading her thoughts she said. "I had to ask that because some women don't want the medicine. You probably thought it was a stupid question. But, Casey, it won't take all the pain, it will just take a little away."

"What kind of retard would want more pain?"

"I don't know what's going on in those people's heads, they just don't want it."

"Oh. Derek?" Casey called.

"Yeah, Case?"

"Come here please."

Derek got up from his chair in the corner and walked to Casey's bed, cringing when he saw the sweat on her face, and pain in her eyes. He didn't think the sweat was disgusting, he just didn't like it because he knew it was caused by her experiencing pain.

"Yeah Case?"

"I want you right here holding my hand while I'm having the babies."

_Oh god! I'm going to have to watch up close, the pain she has while having these babies! But, I won't disappoint her!_

"Sure Casey. I'll be here the whole time! I'll do anything you want!"

"Thanks! And Mom, I want you holding my other hand."

Nora looked up from the magazine she was reading. She was sitting in a chair across from Casey's bed. Casey hadn't had a contraction for a while so she sat down to rest her legs.

"Okay Casey."

"Thanks for everything you've done for me so far! I couldn't have done it without...Owwwwwwwwww! I think the babies are coming!" Casey screamed. Nora bolted up from her chair and threw her magazine down. She ran to Casey and squeezed her hand. Derek grabbed her other hand. Casey squeezed both really hard. Derek almost screamed out in pain, but controlled himself so he wouldn't upset Casey.

Doctor Parker walked over to her, followed by more nurses she had just called. Doctor Parker looked and saw that the babies WERE coming.

"Okay Casey, they ARE coming! Breathe in and out! Keep breathing. Good Casey keep doing that!" She coached. Casey squeezed Derek and Nora's hands tighter and Derek let out a little whimper of pain, luckily Casey didn't notice because she was screaming.

"Breath Casey, breathe! Good, good! Now push as hard as you can!" Doctor Parker coached. Casey was crying in pain. Derek couldn't look at her face, so he looked down toward Doctor Parker and watched what she was doing.

"I….didn't…get…to…take…the…medicine!" Casey screamed.

"I'm sorry Casey! Just breathe! Good, now push! Come on push harder! A little more come on! Good, good! I see a head!" Doctor Parker screamed.

Casey was screaming in pain! "Come on Casey, you can do it! PUSH! PUSH! Breathe! PUSH!" Doctor Parker was standing there ready to pull it out. "Come on Casey push!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Meanwhile…In The Waiting Room**

"What was that?" George asked waking up. He grabbed because it hurt from sleeping with his neck on his shoulder

"Did someone just scream?" Lizzie said drowsily waking up.

"Yeah, I think so." George said.

"Well tell them to shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep!" Edwin said sleepily his eyes still closed.

Lizzie yawned. "George, what time is it?"

George glanced at his watch. "Uh, three A.M. Why?"

"Just wondering. That person screams really loud!" Lizzie said and drifted back to sleep

**Back In The Hospital Room**

Doctor Parker pulled the baby out, while Casey was screaming. Derek couldn't watch Casey like that and was watching Doctor Parker. But, he wished he had watched Casey instead. He pulled his hand away, turned around and threw up.

_Child birth is freaking disgusting! I'm not watching the next one!_

Doctor Parker handed the baby over to a nurse, who took it out of the room. Casey was breathing heavily.

"Congratulations! You have a baby girl!" Doctor Parker announced.

"Good! Is…it…over?"

"Uh, not quite. You're having twins, remember?"

"This…sucks! Derek…why…did…you…let…go…of…my…hand?" Casey asked still breathing heavily.

"To vomit, I didn't want to do it on you."

"Thanks, now I have a head ache, pain EVERYWHERE, AND I'm nauseous!"

"Uh…sorry Casey." Derek apologized.

"I have to call someone to clean that up. Anna…can you go get someone to clean that?"

"Yeah sure." Anna said and walked out of the room.

"What time is it?" Casey asked.

"Three A.M."

"OH MY GOD! Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"When will the second baby be born?"

"Who knows…it could be in hours." Doctor Parker told her.

"Great…just GREAT!" Casey yelled.

**An Hour and A Half Later**

"NOOOO IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Casey screamed.

Nora and Derek both got up from their seats and ran over to her, and grabbed her hands. Doctor Parker came over and stood at the foot of her bed again.

"Okay Casey, you know the drill! Breathe! Come on Casey breathe! Push! Come on harder Casey harder! I think I see it! Come on PUSH!" Casey pushed as hard as she could. "I see it! Wait…Oh NO! Anna, Becky, Greg, Mary and Sarah, get over here NOW!"

"What's wrong?" Nora screamed.

"She's going to need a c-section!"

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because! I don't have time to explain! We have to get the baby out before it dies!" Doctor Parker screamed.

"A C-SECTION!" Casey yelled.

Doctor Parker did the c-section as quickly as possible. When she took the baby out Casey screamed even louder than when she screamed the first time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Meanwhile…In The Waiting Room…Again**

"What the fuck was that?" George screamed, a scream had woken him up again.

Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti lifted their heads.

"Again?" Lizzie asked drowsily.

"What the fuck? Yo, nurse lady, can you tell that person to shut up?"

"Yo nurse lady? That's SO rude!" Lizzie yelled, and hit him.

"Well its 4:30 in the morning! What do you expect me to say?"

"Oh never mind!"

"I can't tell them to shut up!" Kathy yelled.

"And WHY not?" George asked irritated.

"Because, it's someone giving birth, their mad enough and in enough pain without someone coming in and telling them to shut up! Since your step daughter is the only one here who's having a baby right now, it's most likely her."

Lizzie sat up. "Wait, that was Casey?"

"Apparently." George said.

"Poor Casey!"

**Back In the Hospital Room**

"Congratulations Casey! You have a baby boy!" Doctor Parker announced after she handed the baby to Anna.

"Yeah…yeah…good. So…now…I'm…done…its…all…over?" Casey asked breathing heavily again.

"Yes. You're done." Doctor Parker told her and then left the room.

Casey turned to Derek. "Derek…you…didn't…throw…up…again…did…you?"

"Nope…I didn't look!"

"Okaaay."

"So…Casey how do you feel?" Nora asked.

"Suckish."

"That's how I felt too when I had you."

"Yeah, but you probably didn't feel as bad as me."

**Back In the Waiting Room**

Doctor Parker walked through the doors to the waiting room.

"Oh, hey Diane. Did the girl have the babies yet?"

"Yes she did Kathy."

Doctor Parker walked up to George and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I wanted to tell you that your daughter…" Doctor Parker started.

"Step daughter." Kathy corrected.

"I mean step daughter had the babies."

This woke George up. He sat up straight in his chair and accidentally hit Edwin in the head.

"OW! What the fuck!" Edwin yelled and looked up. He saw Doctor Parker and hit Lizzie to wake her up.

"WHAT?" Lizzie yelled drowsily.

"The doctor is here he whispered."

"Oh. Is Casey alright? I heard her screaming, and she sounded like she was really hurt!" Lizzie asked concerned about Casey.

"Casey's fine she just had her babies, a girl and a boy. The girl was first, she came out easily. But, the boy wasn't as easy, she had to have a c-section."

"A what?" Edwin and Lizzie asked.

"A c-section? Is she okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just glad it's over. You heard her screaming right?"

"Yeah, twice. She woke us up."

"Well the first scream was the girl, and the second one, which was louder, was the boy."

"I guess the baby boy is already taking after Derek! The first thing he did was difficult!" George joked.

Doctor Parker smiled. "Would you guys like to come to her room and see her? The babies are being washed and will be there in a few minutes."

"Yeah, sure let me just wake Marti." George told her. He got up and walked over to where Marti was sitting.

"Marti? Marti wake up."

"Come on daddy just a few more minutes please?" Marti whined sleepily.

"You get to go see Casey's babies." He told her.

Mart's eyes popped open and she jumped up. "Let's go!" They all laughed at how her mood changed so quickly.

"What's so funny? Come on lets go!" Marti whined tugging on George's sleeve. They all followed Doctor Parker back to room 1604.

"Hi Casey!" Lizzie yelled running in and hugging her sister. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Better than Derek I guess, he threw up!"

"Yeah, I told him he wouldn't be able to handle having a baby, he can't even handle watching someone have a baby!" Nora laughed.

Marti walked in and started looking around. "Daddy! You said I'd get to see Casey's babies! I don't see them!"

"You will in a minute Smarti!" Derek told her.

"YAY!" Marti yelled and everyone laughed.

"Casey thanks for waking me up….TWICE!" Edwin complained.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"We heard you're screaming all the way down in the waiting room!"

"Well I'm sorry for screaming when two babies are coming out of me! I'd like you to give birth with out screaming!" Casey yelled pissed off that Edwin was complaining to her when she's just given birth!

"Edwin!" Derek scowled.

Just then Anna walked in holding two babies, one had a pink hat on and pink blanket wrapped around her, and the other had a blue hat and blue blanket wrapped around him. Derek walked over to Casey's bed and sat down beside her. Anna gave Casey the girl to hold and Derek the boy.

"So…what are you going to name them?" Doctor Parker asked.

"Casey…you choose, you went through all the pain. So, you get to choose their names."

"Um okay…how about…Madison…and…..um….Michael!"

"I love the names! I'm glad I let you choose! Hi Madison! Hi Michael!" Derek greeted waving at each of them.

"Ha ha, their the M&Ms!" Edwin joked.

**!!!THE END!!!**

* * *

**A/N This is twelve flipping pages on Microsoft word!!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this story! I enjoyed writing it, and thanks to all my reviews I love you all MWAH! So….tell me what you think and if I should write a sequel, the more reviews I get telling me to write a sequel the faster I will write it! I already have an idea so….ya review:'(**


End file.
